Love in darkness
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua Zaoldyeck is a poor miner while Gon Freecs is a blind and poor, flower seller. Fate lets both of them meet but what does fate have in store for both of them? Killua x FemGon Yinyang pair there is no link with actual anime HxH do not belong to me.
1. fated meeting

Chapter 1- fated meeting

For Killua, this is the usual day to start the day.

The sound of the wheel cart, the sound of the miners chatting while digging, some yelling and other mining activities.

A usual day and there's nothing new about it.

Killua Zaoldyeck started to dig the tunnels along with other miners, how he wished he could eat decent breakfast or lunch, it's too bad that he is too poor to afford it. His stomach have been rumbling for entire day even though no one can hear it even if someone can, no one care about it. Then the boss who come to watch the mining progress, letting out a scream.

"ALL OF YOU, DIG FASTER!"

The entire miner including killua starting to dig faster and harder, not wanting having a pay cut.

-"It's over." Killua said with sigh and decided to go back to his cruddy apartment for taking a bath from mining the entire day.

It wasn't long before killua arrive and find his landlady, Naley outside.

"Ah, there you are. When are you going to pay for the rent?" Naley asked.

Killua gulped. He knew that he hasn't paid the rent this month since he hasn't got paid yet.

"Err, I'll pay it when I got paid. It's okay, right?" Killua said.

"You know the rules, Killua but I suppose I can let you off. How about you and I spend the night often? Then there's no need for you to worry anymore about the rental." Naley said seductively.

Killua got chills hearing his landlady sickeningly sweet voice. He is tired and he just wanted to be left alone. Even though Killua is poor, he is actually really handsome to the point that most of the times he got job offers for show business but he doesn't like that kind of business because he doesn't like to be the center of attention even though he is one already.

"Sorry about that, I really promise to pay it when I got paid so see ya!"

After saying that, Killua dash away leaving his landlady who just demanding him to come back but Killua already going back immediately in his room, not sparing his landlady another glance.

'Sigh, how lucky I managed to escape. Great, now all that running just making me hungrier. Another instant food for me, I guess.

How Killua wished that his landlord will leave him alone, hope when he paid the rent, she won't bother him again even though that will be like asking the sun to stop shining.

The next day at night, Killua finally got paid and decided to pay his landlady but on his way back to the apartment, the road is closed.

"WHAT? This road is the shortest path to the apartment. Does this mean I have to take another road which is a long detour?" Killua shouts immediately and he is lucky that no one is around to hear him.

'Guess I better go or the landlady will ask about the rent and paster me to take her "offer" which I will never accept.' Killua thought, obiviously grossed out.

Killua taking a detour with an annoyed look on his face. Cold breeze just pass through him but Killua is comfortable in cold even though he is wearing a coat but the reason he is wearing it mainly for preventing his clothes getting dirty from all day work for mining.

Killua went cursing for how bad his life is and how bad day he always have.

He stops when he hears a giggling sound. For some reason, he found that voice is sweet as an angel voice.

He goes and looking for the source of someone who is annoyingly happy when he is having a bad day.

What he found is completely surprising him.

A young woman who look like in her twenties, gently petting a puppy that is licking her face making her giggling like a little girl. Killua realized that this young woman is blind since her eyes are brown but cloudy and her hands keep feeling the ground beside her before getting a flower from the basket beside her. She look poor as well since her clothes are really thin and worn also she is shivering as well but she endure it by hugging the puppy to get more warmth.

All of a sudden, Killua can feel that his cheeks got hotter and his heartbeat getting faster and faster only by looking at her.

'Wha- what's wrong with me. Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?' Killua thought as he trying to figuring out how to calm his heartbeat down and knowing the reason at the same time.


	2. getting to know more

**Sorry, I forgot to mention that Killua and Gon are the same age, 22 years old. Killua's working as coal miner.**

2. Knowing more

Killua can only stare at her for a long time and when the puppy sees him, it started to growl, completely alerting the woman that there is someone nearby.

"Who's there?" The woman turned and asked in a soft, tremble voice.

Killua answers in soft voice, not wanting to scare her more than the state she currently in.

"I'm sorry, I'm just passing by. Well, it's late. Shouldn't you get back by now?"

"I'm fine. I'll go back later." She said while shivering from the cold.

Killua take off his coat, walking straight towards the woman and put his coat around her.

"You will get cold if you stay any longer. There, that should keep you warm." Killua said.

The woman surprised but immediately slid on the coat and smile, feeling the warmth.

"Thank you…" The woman muttered.

Killua blushed and smile. The woman patting the ground beside her, Killua presume that she wants him to sit next to her and the puppy jump from her lap and bite his trouser as if mentioning him to come over as well so he did and the puppy goes back towards the woman and snuggles against her making the woman giggle again.

"I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Gon Freecs and this is Gonta." Gon said pointing at herself and the puppy.

"I'm Killua Zaoldyeck." Killua said, introducing himself as well.

"Umm, Killua-san. Is this your first time here?" Gon asked.

"Killua is fine and well, I rarely took this road because this road is a detour towards my apartment. The usual road I take is closed, that's why I'm using this road." Killua said.

"I see… no wonder and you can call me Gon as well.." Gon said.

Killua was confused when he hear Gon's response. He want to ask about her eye but he felt like he need to know about it.

" Err… Gon. I know this is quite a rude question but I can't bring myself for not asking it so um, are you blind?" Killua asked.

Gon turned towards Killua not looking at him since she really can't see.

"Yeah, I am. I have been blind in my whole life."

Killua is surprised to know that. He feels that he shouldn't ask that question but there is a part of him feels glad to know that she is open about it.

"Err, if you don't want to answer is fine but how do you manage anyway?" Killua asked.

"Well, it was hard ever since my parents are gone but I manage to do it since I have been careful to count the steps and I always tried to recognizing the surrounding also I have Gonta to guide me as well" Gon said.

Killua stare at Gonta, silently thanking the little guy for being such a good friends with her.

"Oh… are you a miner, Killua?" Gon asked.

Killua was surprised. How did she know that?

"Um, yeah I am a coal miner actually. How do you know that?" Killua asked.

"Err, I guess because of the dirt scent on the coat. Kinda lucky guess." Gon said.

"Eh? Ah, I see." Killua said with a bit of regret for giving her a dirty coat.

"Can I ask you something?" Gon asked suddenly, catching Killua off-guard.

"Sure, I guess" Killua said.

"Why do you care about me? To the point lending your coat for me to wear?" Gon asked.

Killua was surprised that she would ask this kind of question but he decided to answer anyway.

"Because I care and I can't bear seeing you catch a cold. Was it wrong for me to care?" Killua said.

All of a sudden Gon sniffle and started to cry making Killua surprised thinking he had said something wrong but what Gon said is something unexpected.

"This- This is the first time someone cared about me. I'm sorry. I'm just- I felt really happy" Gon cried and still letting out a smile saying that.

Killua was surprised when he heard that. Does that mean no one had cared about her? He takes another look at her and saw how fragile she looks like. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to protect the woman in front of him.

"Hey, stop it. Don't cry anymore." Killua said while thinking `Damn! I wish I know how to make her stop crying. For some reason, I didn't want to see her sad nor crying face`. Then suddenly Killua brought his hand and wipe Gon's tear and soothingly comforting her by hugging her and saying comforting things hoping she would stop crying.

Gon did stop crying and letting herself relax in Killua's embrace. She knew that she just met him few minutes ago and even when she can't see him, she felt safe around him. Somehow, she felt blessed to have met him.

The moment was destroyed when Gonta yelp loudly for being suffocated since it was on Gon's lap the entire time. Killua let go of Gon suddenly and blushed and he could see that Gon was blushing as well. Killua found it really cute and feel a bit disappointed for letting her go all of a sudden. Wait, what is he thinking?

"Ah, Um. Sorry about Gonta… er " Gon said stuttering.

"Eh? Ah, no.. I should be the one who should apologize" Killua said stuttering as well.

Both of them blushed and didn't know what to say. Killua still didn't know what had possessed him for doing those thing towards the woman he just met while Gon petting Gonta for trying to ease her nervousness.

"Well, anyway. It is really getting late so why don't I escort you back to your place?" Killua said.

"Is it really alright?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, after all I'm the one who's asking you to, you don't mind. Right?" Killua said.

"No umm, I'm really appreciating it. I'm sorry for being such a bother" Gon said.

"No worries, C'mon lets go." Killua said and take Gon's hand to guide her.

All along the way, the two made a small talk for getting to know more about each other. Killua finds that he enjoys spending time with Gon and the same goes for Gon. After a while, they finally arrive at Gon's place and looking at Gon's place making Killua sweatdrop successfully.

The place itself was a really small cottage, from the looks of it, it seems like it's really old, small and dusty to the point it looks like it's going to collapse. Killua didn't know how Gon actually be able to live there.

`I can't believe that Gon is actually poorer than me to the point she didn't have a good place to live , then again my apartment isn't good either but it's still better than this`. Killua thought that and having an unbelievable look, he really considering taking her into his apartment but knowing his landlady, she's probably will kick Gon out.

" Uh, thank you for bringing me back, Killua" Gon said thanking Killua with a small bow.

Killua replied, almost immediately " Eh, Ah. It's nothing"

"Umm… about your coat..." Gon was about to take the coat off but Killua prevent it.

"You can have it. I'm comfortable with cold so I don't need it." Killua said.

After saying that, Killua was about to leave but Gon who can sense he is about to, immediately tug his clothes causing Killua to look at her in surprise.

"Err… um, Killua. Will you visit me again? I'm always at the same place during the night and the day" Gon asked.

Killua look at her and nodded before answering "Of course. I will visit you again, after work. Is that all right with you, Gon?" Killua said.

Gon smile and nodded as well. "Um" She said with enthusiasm for the thought of Killua would always visit her.

Killua watch Gon went inside with Gonta before leaving as well. He thought he might need to buy something for her as well seeing her look so thin and not really healthy, he can't say so for himself though considering his condition as well. After a brief walk back, he realizes something that he had forgotten all along.

! SHIT! I forgot to go back immediately to pay for my rent! Killua shout suddenly and goes running hoping he could make it in time to pay his rent or he will have to face his annoying landlady.


	3. savior and offer

Chapter 3- Savior and Offer

Killua managed to go back and pay his rent making his landlady grunt in dissatisfaction for she thought that she would get Killua this time.

Killua felt much better for having the problem solved, temporary. He still has to make sure he had enough money to pay for the next rent.

Few days later, after finishing another hard work day, Killua goes to the detour road to meet Gon, it is already become his usual routine to meet her and Killua finally realizes that he is in love with Gon though he did have doubts since Gon is blind but after some thinking, he realized that it doesn't matter for him.

` Sigh, how I wish I will be able to tell my feelings for her but she doesn't know what am I look like and she doesn't look like someone who wants a relationship. What should I do? ` Killua thought and give another sigh. He wished he have someone he could talk to about this. It's too bad that he doesn't have one.

Killua takes out a pack of biscuit and some instant tea, thought that Gon might enjoy it. Aside from visiting frequently, Killua often brought something to eat or drink for Gon causing Gon to smile and Killua feeling blessed to see her smile for it feels like that smile is nothing compared to all of those foods and drinks he bought for her also for his own grumbling stomach. He puts the biscuit and the tea back in his pocket and goes to see Gon at the usual place but he frowned when he realizes that Gon is not there.

`Weird. How come Gon is not here? She would always be here, did something happen to her? ` Killua thought worriedly.

Right after Killua thought that, he heard a loud barking sound. He looks over and sees Gonta barking loudly and coming towards him. Killua is surprised to see Gonta alone without Gon and before he could say something, Gonta bit his trouser and goes. Killua knew that when Gonta doing this, it mentions him to follow him so he did.

Killua started to chase after Gonta and not long after he could hear a woman screaming but Killua knew that scream belongs to Gon.

"STOP! LET ME GO!"

Killua runs faster, knowing that Gon is in danger. He arrives and sees there are a gang of people consist of five or six people and KIllua can see Gon's shadow on the nearby wall. Killua immediately shouts.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH HER!

The gang of people stops at whatever they are doing and seeing Killua, they scoffed.

"What do you think you are doing? Go away!" One of the gangs spat while saying this.

"Damn right! Just stay the hell away!" Another one said.

Killua grit his teeth and said "Hell no! Let her go and I will let you all go"

The group laughed and decided to teach Killua a lesson for meddling in their business. One of them tried to punch Killua but Killua dodged it easily and punch him square in the face. The other who see this, decided to join in and tries to beat him up but Killua is faster to the point he didn't suffer even one blow and beat the gang easily even when some of them using knife.

Killua gave the gang his fiercest glare causing the gang to runs away making Killua to think they are just a bunch of weaklings who only bark and no bite. When his eyes finally landed on Gon, he is surprised to see she is crying and sobbing uncontrollably also her clothes are torn and there are bite mark on her shoulder. Killua bit his lip, suppressing the urge to chase that gang and kill them for doing this towards the woman he loves. He kneels in front of Gon who is crying hard right now and took her hand, trying to console her.

"Gon, it's all right. It is safe now, there's no need for you to cry anymore. I'm right here." Killua said in a smooth, comforting voice.

Gon tries to stop crying but failed. Instead, she moves forward while her other hand moves from the ground to Killua's low left leg then towards his chest then his shoulder. Then with sudden movement, Gon threw herself towards him, causing Killua to fall but managed to keep himself into sitting position. He blush hard when he realize Gon is hugging her while her clothes are torn, completely showing her body and due to their not-so-thick clothes, Killua can feel her skin and how Killua wish his clothes would disappear but this is certainly not the time for that kind of thoughts.

"I'm sorry Killua, I'm really scared… but I'm really glad that you are here." Gon said in between the sobs.

`I so want to kill those guys for doing these to her` Killua thought with the image of those guys are killed so brutally.

"You are alright, right Gon? They didn't rape you, did they?" Killua said as his eyes flashed with rage.

"N-No, you came before they can do that." Gon said and sobbed, still scared from what happened.

Gon is still sobbing while hugging Killua then Killua return the hug and rub her back, hoping to soothe her. Killua was glad when Gon is started to calming down and relax. Killua pat her head and plays with her hair, a bit surprised at how smooth and silky it is.

Gonta started to bark loudly, seems relieved that Gon is alright. Killua give Gonta a pat as well since if it is not for Gonta, he wouldn't be able to know what is happening towards Gon.

After Gon already calmed down, Killua let go of her and blushes again, seeing her close naked figure, Killua take of his shirt and ask Gon to wear it to cover her body and to make her warm as well.

Had Gon been not blind; she would have been seen blushing hard seeing the sight of Killua's eight pack abs muscular figure.

After Gon putting on Killua's shirt, Killua can see that his shirt is too baggy for her to the point it hung loosely around her shoulder. It does make her look more adorable and cute; Killua immediately shook his head, trying to focus on what happened now.

"Err; I should bring you back right now. Shall we?" Killua said and taking Gonta while holding Gon's other hand at the same time.

"Yeah" Gon said and nodded.

The two walked in silence. Killua knows that Gon didn't want to say anything about what just happened so he is just stay quiet about it. He knows that Gon is still scared from that incident since her hands are shaking and Killua can feel it so he gripped Gon's hand tighter to assure her and it work-temporary.

The two had finally arrived in Gon's place. Killua place Gon on a nearby chair and giving Gonta to Gon. He goes to heat the water to make a warm tea for Gon, knowing it would make her feel a bit better. After that, he open the biscuit pack and give some to Gon and Gonta.

"Here Gon, you should eat. You haven't eaten anything right?" Killua said while placing the biscuit on Gon's hand.

Killua goes back and return with a small bandage on his hand, he ask Gon to show her bitten shoulder so he can treat it. Killua's trying to not growling at the sight of her bitten shoulder.

`If only I had arrived faster, I could have prevented this from happening!` Killua thought, angrily.

A few moments later, Killua finished making the tea. He handed it for Gon carefully, not wanting to make a spill. Gon takes the cup and slowly drink it, feeling the warmth and the sweet taste.

"Thank you Killua, I really appreciate it and I'm sorry that I always bring you nothing but trouble ever since we met" Gon said.

Killua was surprised. How could she think of that? Meeting her was the most amazing thing that has ever been happening for him. How come she can't see this? Oh right, she is blind.

"Don't worry Gon. No harm done, are you alright?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you." Gon said with a smile towards Killua's direction.

Killua is blushing again. He knows that Gon always had the ability to make him blushing, speechless and his heart goes beating crazy for her. There are times he felt relieved and sad at the same time for her not knowing what he felt.

"Umm… Sorry for still wearing your shirt Killua, do you mind taking my clothes from the drawer?" Gon said suddenly, snapping Killua back into reality.

"Ah, sure" Killua said.

Killua finds the drawer and the moment he opens it, he sees rats and some moths in the drawers, completely destroying the rest of Gon's clothes and the drawer to have holes making Killua sweatdrop not knowing what to tell to Gon.

"Err… umm….Gon. Your clothes are completely destroyed and I don't think that you can wear any of these." Killua said.

"A-Ah, really. So- then, um…" Gon said while grabbing on the shirt.

"Ah, it's okay. You can have my shirt, you need it." Killua said knowing what Gon was going to say.

"Sorry Killua, not only I take your coat but I take your shirt as well. I'm sorry." Gon said and bowed apologetically.

"Really, It's no problem" Killua said.

Killua started to think on what happened today, he really want to protect her but how can he protect her when he is not there when she needs him? After thinking about this, Killua decided to make an offer to Gon.

"Umm Gon, I have been thinking this a lot. Why don't you come and live with me?" Killua said.

Gon was indeed surprised. Her mind clearly say "yes" but she is hesitant because she always count on Killua on helping her also she didn't want that since she always feel that even though Killua said it is fine, she know that she always brought nothing but troubles for Killua. Gon feels that she needs to stop on counting on him.

"I'm sorry Killua but I'm fine. Really. There's no need for you to do that" Gon said.

Killua looked at Gon with serious eyes even though she can't see it. "Gon, you are not causing any problems to me, I'm the one who ask you anyway."

Gon gulped as she realizes that Killua know what is she thinking but even so, she can't cause more problem than she already is.

"I'm really fine Killua. There's no need for you to worry" Gon insisted hoping Killua would understand.

KIllua want to tell her that she won't be fine considering on what had happened today but he knew telling her that will be like rubbing the salt on open wound so Killua decided to drop the subject.

"Alright but my offer still stands whenever you changed your mind." Killua said.

Gon beamed for Killua to understands "All right, I'll keep that in mind"

But Killua know that Gon will never consider living together with him.

After saying goodbye to Gon and Gonta, Killua's going back towards his apartment. Along his way back, he walk and sigh. He knows that asking her to live together was a bit too much but that is the only thing he can do to protect her. He started to think that he might need to cut his work time short so he can goes to see Gon and watching her so the same thing or worse won't happen but cutting his work time means cutting his own pay, which makes Killua a bit hesitant to do it.

"OH MY GOD!"

Killua startled suddenly by a shriek or screech voice that rang out through the apartment. He looked and sees his landlady blushing and nosebleed then swooned. Killua thought that his landlady has gone crazy but because of the loud shout, several neighbors have come out to know what happened and all hell breaks loose.

"OH MY- YESSSS!

"HE IS SO HOT!"

"I'M ALIVE, SO ALIVE!"

"MY HEART, THIS IS TOO MUCH!

"ARGH! CAMERA! WHERE IS MY CAMERA!

"I'M SO GLAD TO LIVE HERE!"

"KYAAAAA! LOOK AT THIS WAY!"

Killua immediately thought everyone has gone crazy, the woman actually for them having a nosebleed, jaw drop, screaming and swoon while all the guys some are glaring at him and some are feeling dejected. Not knowing why, he's just walking back towards his room with heavy steps considering he didn't know why he becomes a main attraction all of a sudden.

"HIS BODY IS SO SEXY!

Huh? That last comment made him surprised and finally, he realized everything. He had been shirtless the whole time; no wonder those women's are going crazy. Killua immediately runs and goes back to his room, still can hear the deafening screams. He locks the door just for in case and flops on the bed.

"Fuck! This has just made my day worse" Killua said knowing he would no longer have any peaceful days.

**Review Corner**

**Butterfree (Chapter 1): Sorry I didn't reply. Thanks for the review and I hope this fic will satisfy you.**

**Butterfree ( Chapter 2): Thank you so much. I try to make it more interesting for the next update**


	4. desire

Chapter 4- Desire

As expected, the morning after yesterday was a really bad day for Killua.

Ever since the shirtless incident, he have been hit on more than usual by all women's in the apartment including his landlady. It certainly pisses him off since he have always had been hit on in other places as well.

"Hi there, handsome." The woman comes to Killua and said, in a seductive tone."

`Great, another one. How many times have I been approached anyway? I lost count after fifteen and I need to go to work now. ` Killua thought irritatingly.

Killua turned and face the woman. He was calm on the outside but inside, he is boiling with rage.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" Killua asked.

"Why yes. Would you like to go out with me? I'm sure I can give you a really good time~" The girl said, smiling sexily at Killua.

Killua found that look is totally repulsive. ` I rather spend my time for working or being with Gon, going out with her is definitely a **HELL NO!`**

Killua clench his fist and with all the strength he could muster, he managed to put on a fake smile that able to make the woman became flustered.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not going out with a stranger and I'm currently busy so perhaps I should go for now" Killua turned and leave but stopped when the woman grabbed his arm.

"Don't be like that, we are both adults now and if you want to know, my name is Letty." The woman said while battling her eyelashes.

Killua felt his patience growing thin. "I'm really sorry. I have a work to do and I'm going to be late so I need to go right now" Killua said and hoping that she would let him go.

Unfortunately for Killua, she didn't. She's just keep pressing herself close to him so that he could feel her chest which disgust Killua even more.

"Aww, just forget about the work. We could have more fun and you will not regret it." Letty said.

Unable to contain all of the irritation, Killua finally snapped.

He yanked his arm away from Letty and gave her the fiercest glare which made her cringe and scared.

"Listen here! I don't want to go out with you right now for I have to go to work right now so leave me alone!" Killua snapped.

Killua stomped and leave before he can cause another scene. He's walking and cursing along the way causing most people to back away from him.

`My days just had gotten worse. Just great! Life is really amazing!` Killua thought sarcastically.

At work, Killua got yelled by his boss because he is late than usual.

"WHERE WERE YOU? ARE YOU TAKING THIS WORK SERIOUSLY OR NOT? YOU ALREADY WASTING A LOT OF TIME!" the boss yelled.

"Che, aren't we already wasting a lot of time from this lecturing?" Killua muttered under his breath.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" the boss asked.

"No, nothing" Killua said a bit fearful since his pay is at stake.

"Hey boss, I know why Killua is late. He is flirting with some girls, I saw it with my own eyes" one of the miner said.

"OOOHHHHH" the group of miners said in chorus but in different tone. Some are curious, some are jealous, some are happy that there is a chance Killua might get fired and some just, imitating.

"HUH?" the boss turned towards the miners then towards Killua who is giving the miners a glare causing them to goes back on their own business.

"Hoo, you truly got guts eh? Seems like you could have been goes into a red line." the boss said in a low, dangerous voice.

Killua knows that being in a red line means really close for getting fired.

"Boss, you know my economy situation. Do you think I would be able to have that kind of luxury?" Killua said.

The boss thinks for a moment, he did know about Killua's situation and he knew that Killua wouldn't be able to do much about it.

"Besides if I did flirt, I wouldn't go to work or I would have come much later than this." Killua said giving his reasons.

The boss finally gives his decision.

"Yeah, you're right. Go back to work now and don't be late again next time, Zaoldyeck!" the boss gives a warning and leaves.

Killua sigh in relief and goes to work.

Most the miners decided to go into gossip mode after seeing Killua goes working.

"Damn, I thought he is going to get fired for sure!"

"Geez, I totally despise him. He stole my girlfriend!"

"Seriously!? "

"Yeah! The moment I take my eyes off her and when I looked for her, she's with the Zaoldyeck!"

"What a thief!"

"Thieving Cat!"

Killua can only getting sweatdrop from listening to those comments about him. Truly, he didn't know anything about it. Either way, Killua wish the boss was here so he could know that most of his miners are a gossiper.

"I'm so jealous of Zaoldyeck. He is always surrounded by ladies."

"We are miners just like him but how did he able to have those muscles?"

"Geez why don't we just imitate him on whatever he does?"

"Oh! Good idea!"

Killua get sweatdrops then started to digging faster and harder, hoping to block of all of the miners gossiping about him. All in all, he agrees that this day will be bad day as well but maybe wont since he will meet Gon and being with Gon always made him feel happy.

"Haah, Finally!" Killua said while cracking his knuckles. His hand is sore from digging much faster and harder than usual since he needs to block off the miners gossip.

"Haah, Finally!" the group of miners said and cracking their knuckles.

Killua get another sweatdrop. He never knew those miners will really imitate him.

The miners are imitating him when he goes to pack the equipment.

The miners are imitating him when he goes to changing his clothes.

The miners are imitating him when he put on his shoes.

The miners are unable to imitate him anymore because Killua goes to running in full speed and hide for a time being.

Another daily routine, Killua goes to see Gon again. This time he is quite late to see Gon because of the hide and seek. Killua goes to meet Gon at the usual place hoping Gon wasn't mad at him for being late but déjà vu, Gon is not there again making Killua confused also a bit worried and Gonta is not around either so Killua assumed that they are not here.

Killua decided to go to Gon's place. He thought Gon might be not feeling well or something, he wished he brought something. A few blocks before Gon's place, Killua realized that there is a commotion and a large smoke was seen making Killua to see that there is a fire and it is close in Gon's place direction.

Killua started running and hoping that Gon will be alright but unfortunately the moment Killua arrives, he realized that Gon's place was on fire! His eyes immediately darted through all the people around to find Gon but Gon is not there.

"That old place got burnt eh? It is a good thing that there is nobody there!"

Killua was surprised to hear that; didn't they know that Gon lives there? Suddenly but faintly, Killua can hear a sound of barking which Killua know it has to be Gonta. Since Gonta never leaves Gon's side, Killua knows that Gon and Gonta are still inside.

Immediately Killua takes a bucket full of water and splash it on himself then goes inside the burnt house, ignoring the people shouts for him to come back.

"Don't die young! You're too handsome for that"

Killua almost fall over from that stupid comment and nevertheless, he is still goes inside and looking for Gon.

"Gon! Where are you?" Killua shouted,

A howl answers Killua's call, Killua goes towards that direction and found Gonta's weak howl beside Gon who is unconscious. Killua immediately carry Gon bridal style and taking Gonta on Gon's lap but the moment Killua turned to the exit, the fire had blocked the way.

"Shit! Is there any way out of here?" Killua thought, frustatingly.

Killua take a look at his surrounding and finds that they are trapped. Frustratingly, he kick the wall near the front door and the wall collapses causing Killua to get sweatdrop for forgetting the place is already old and the people who watch Killua to break down the wall starting to cheer for his bravery and strength.

Luckily, the firefighters are coming to put out the fire.

Few moments later, Gon's starting to get conscious and feels that Gonta is right beside her who immediately jumped on her lap making Gon pick him up. After that, Gon can feel that the place where she is right now is completely new for her. She is worried and scared then carefully, she goes down the bed and walks a few steps then her knee knocked on the table.

"Ouch!" Gon said and rub her knee.

The door opened and Killua was there, carrying a glass of water and a plate of bread.

"Wha- Gon, what are you doing?" Killua said and goes towards Gon.

Gon immediately recognizes Killua voice. All her worries and fears are gone instantly and Gon's starting to relax.

"I'm sorry Killua. I'm just surprised that I feel this place is completely new to me and where am I?" Gon asked.

"You are in my apartment right now. You should rest, I brought you something to eat and drink" Killua said.

Killua guides Gon back to his bed and put Gonta next to her. He gives her the bread and the water and relief to see Gon eating it and drinking happily.

"Are you okay Gon? Is there something hurt?" Killua said, worried is evident in his voice.

"I'm alright Killua. Sorry that I made you worried" Gon said and gave Killua a smile as if to assure him that she is alright.

Killua sigh in relief then turn serious after seeing Gon finish her food.

"Gon, do you know that your place has gone already?" Killua said.

Gon turned in Killua's direction then nodded.

"I see, that's why I ask you Gon. There is no way I will let you to live on street, that's why I ask you to live with me" Killua said.

Gon is really surprised but she knows that she had no other choice.

"Don't forget, it is my offer and you said you will keep it in mind" KIllua adds with a smirk even though he knows that Gon can't see it.

Gon is really thankful for Killua's kindness still she didn't know why but the thoughts of living together with Killua kind of makes her fell something. Even so, she had no choice but to accept.

"Alright Killua, sorry and thank you Killua, me and Gonta are in your debt" Gon said and bowing slightly.

"No Gon, you don't need to do that. I'm glad that I can help you; you shouldn't worry much about it. Now, you should lie down and rest. I'm sure you're tired." Killua said.

Gon nodded and goes back to sleep with Gonta who is also asleep. This time, he managed to fool his landlady by saying that Gon is his faraway cousin, who got into an accident, he is lucky that he could make her and Gonta stay. Now, Killua need to make sure that he can take care of Gon and Gonta and protect them. He turn towards Gon and smiled seeing she sleeps peacefully, Killua goes near her and feeling a bit bold, he kiss Gon's forehead.

"Goodnight Gon" Killua said in a soft voice then leave.

"Ngh"

"Huh?" Killua said, turned towards Gon and blushing madly.

Killua made Gon wear his clothes because her clothes that she wore got destroyed in a fire, since Killua's clothes are too baggy for her and Gon doesn't help with the constant turning in the sleep causing Killua to be able to see her exposed legs and some parts are shown. Killua trying to look away but as if his eyes got minds on his own, he can't stop to staring at Gon who is now quite exposed.

`Wow, I never know that she have a really nice body. ` Killua thought lustfully.

Just like his eyes, his hands all of a sudden have a mind of his own as well because right now his hands are feeling Gon's skin, made Killua compliment on how smooth it is. Gently without waking Gon, his hand still goes from feeling her legs to her stomach and finally her breast.

"Ahh~"

Gon gave a long, quiet moan in her sleep when Killua fondle them gently, as if afraid on waking her up. Hearing her moans arouses Killua greatly. Killua knows that what he did is wrong but he knows as well that he can't stop. He is trying not to groan out loud for Gon might wake up and hate him for doing this. After feeling her breast a while, Killua proceed in taking off her trousers then-

"HAIL ME~ HAI- BRUGH"

Kilua know that must be some drunken people who got passed out. Then Killua felt he got control on himself again and immediately fix Gon's clothes so she won't suspect anything. The moment Killua's about to leave (for real this time) He realizes that he have an erection.

"Damn it! I better finish this matter quietly!"

After the problem got taken care of for several times, Killua tries to go to sleep but sadly, he can't from hearing Gon's sound of her keep trashing around and some cute mumbling she made making Killua just want to keep listening to it.

`Oh shit, it is only first day and not a whole day for Gon to be here and my sex drives are being tested. Damn, how am I going to survive from all of this? Especially, after feeling her body. ` Killua thought and then he is feeling horny again, goes to the toilet to touch himself again and again muttering Gon's name over and over again until he guaranteed he is not going to sleep tonight.

**Review Corner**

**RedFoxKing (chapter 3) : Um, okay. What for?**

**Butterfree (chapter 3) : Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should consider on changing the genre.**


	5. date

Chapter 5- Date

Killua goes to work with a really messy hair and black circle around his eyes. The miners who see Killua think that he does look like a zombie. Killua is working while trying not to fall asleep since he can't sleep that night. Well, who would be able to sleep by hearing such a sweet torture from the cute voice that keep bothering him for the entire night?

`Damn it, everything looks blurry right now. I can't concentrate right now and I forgot to have breakfast either. Great, just great. ` Killua thought while still trying to focus on his work.

Right on cue, the boss appeared and become worried seeing Killua who is usually hard working becomes lifeless just like a zombie. The boss who can't bear seeing Killua in that state, decided to approach Killua.

"Err, Zaoldyeck. Are you alright?" The boss asked.

Killua turned towards his boss who looking at him wide eyed and said " Yeeeaahhh, I'm fiiiinneeee. Just fineee." Then he staggers a bit.

"You don't look so well, Zaoldyeck. Go back home, eat some food and rest, you need it also no need to worry, and I won't cut your pay." The boss said.

After a few minutes of arguing, Killua decides to go back since his boss totally forced him to leave so he could get some rest and his boss give him few days to rest. He goes back home and finds Gon playing with Gonta. Gon's a bit surprised to hear the door open.

"Killua? Is that you?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back, Gon and hello to you too, little guy." Killua said while petting Gonta.

Gon was happy that Killua is coming early but she wants to know as well why.

"Ne, Killua. Why are you come back so early?" Gon asked.

"Ah, the boss gave me a few days off so I could have a rest. That's why I'm able to go back early" Killua said.

Gon became worried and goes to approach Killua. She is still having difficulity to memorize the room so before Gon could hit something, Killua approach and hold her first to prevent her from crash into something. When Gon feels Killua holding her, she immediately let her hands roam around before it goes to his forehead. Gon didn't know that her action does arouse him especially after Killua still remembers what he has done last night. He was lucky that Gon didn't suspect anything.

"Hmm, that's good Killua, it seems that you don't have a fever" Gon said after checking his temperature.

Killua goes blushing. He better ask Gon to let go of him soon or he will do something he could regret.

"Ye-yeah, but I guess I need to rest a bit. I'm a bit sleepy" and right after he said that, he yawned indicating he truly need to sleep.

"Ah, alright Killua but are you really that tired or is it because of me since all of a sudden I live here and all I did was causing you some-" Gon said before getting cut off by Killua.

"It's fine. You are not causing trouble or anything Gon. There is no need to worry." Killua said to assure Gon although it is true that he can't sleep because of her.

Killua goes and guide Gon to the chair then before he could goes to sleep. He hears Gon mutters faintly but Killua still can hear it.

"I'm really sorry Killua, I wish I can be useful for you."

Killua's a bit hurt hearing that, he knows Gon want to be useful for him even just for a bit. Then Killua have an idea.

"Gon, can you do me a favor?" Killua said suddenly making Gon a bit surprised.

"What kind of favor, Killua?" Gon said still surprised for Killua have something for her to do.

"Err, um. Can- can I sleep on your lap?" Killua said stuttering and blushing.

Gon startled and blushed as well hearing that, she never had anyone sleeping on her lap before but she knows that this is a chance for her to be useful.

"S-sure Killua, I don't mind to." Gon said.

Killua guides Gon back to the bed then a bit hesitant, he laid his head on Gon's lap. It feels really nice; maybe he should ask Gon to do this often. Then Killua feels that Gon is petting his head.

"Eh?" Killua said.

"Ah, I'm sorry Killua. I'm – just think your hair feels really soft and I'm sorry!"

Gon immediately retract her hand but Killua takes her hand then put it back on his head allowing Gon to be able to feel his hair again.

"It's fine, just continue. I love it when you pet my head. It feels nice." Killua said completely enjoying the feelings.

Gon feels happy to hear that. After a few moments of petting, Gon calls out Killua's name to check if he is already asleep or not.

"Killua?" Gon said softly.

"Hmm?" Killua answers a bit sleepy.

"S-sorry, I woke you up. Err, I'm sorry" Gon said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I haven't asleep yet." Killua said.

"But you're about to- right?" Gon said.

"Umm… well." Killua said, a bit hesitant since what Gon said is true.

"I'm really sorry. KIllua? Do you mind if I sing a lullaby for you?" Gon said, blushed a bit.

Hearing that makes Killua blushed and have mix feelings for he is too old for a lullaby but he do want to hear more of Gon's voice so after few moments from deciding.

"Sure, I don't mind" Killua said.

When Gon is singing and humming. Killua felt really at peace, his thoughts that Gon truly have a great talent on singing. The combination of her soft lap then the singing and the petting made Killua fell asleep comfortably.

Few hours later, Killua woke up feeling really refreshed.

"Ahhh~, what a good nap" Killua said.

"Ah, you woke up already? How are you feeling?" Gon said after feeling Killua's head is no longer on her lap.

"I'm having a really nice sleep, thanks to you Gon." Killua said.

Gon blushed and smile happily, thankful that she has finally become useful for Killua. After a few minutes later, Killua's stomach growled. He completely forgot that he hasn't had any breakfast yet.

"Killua? Wait, you're hungry already? Is it because you haven't had breakfast? You had breakfast did you?" Gon asked worriedly since she did have breakfast.

"O- Of course I did, I guess I work too hard today, either way it is time for lunch anyway. Wait here, I'll be back with the lunch" Killua said making up excuse so Gon would not be blaming herself.

"I see, alright then." Gon said.

Few minutes later, Killua comes back with a not-so-luxury lunch. Either way, it is better than nothing to eat. Killua guides Gon near the table then gives some food for Gonta.

"Let's eat" Killua and Gon said at the same time.

After finishing the lunch, Killua think that it is quite rare for him to have a few days off and he feel bad to leave her always alone. Killua thought of asking Gon out together but isn't that a date?

"Err Gon, Can I ask you something?" Killua asked.

Gon turned and face Killua "Sure Killua, what is it?"

Killua fidgets a bit before answer "Well, since I don't have a work today. Do you want to go out and eat outside together?"

"Really?" Gon asked, feeling happy.

"Well, yeah. Sorry that I can only treat you ramen. You don't mind right?" Killua said.

"N-no. why would I? I'm really happy that we can go out together Killua!" Gon said and smiled.

Killua blushed "Oh, I-I see." A bit happy and embarrassed for Gon to be able to said that out oud. How lucky he is that the neighbor's didn't hear it.

So at night, Killua and Gon go out leaving Gonta in the apartment. Killua held Gon's hand to guide her but how Killua wished it could have had a deeper meaning.

"Ne, Killua. Is the place still far away?" Gon asked.

"No, in fact, we have arrived already." Killua said as a matter of fact.

"Ah, I see." Gon said.

After ordering the food, Killua noticed that Gon has been quiet the entire time.

"Gon? Are you alright?" Killua asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I am. Why?" Gon said.

"Because you have been quiet the entire time and you didn't touch your food" Killua said.

"Ah, I see. Sorry" Gon said then eats.

After eating, Killua decides to take Gon to walk along the park. It is really quiet since there are only two of them here.

"So Gon, are you really alright? I mean, you're really feels a bit weird today after all, you're quieter than usual." Killua said.

"Yeah, I am. There's no need to-"

Gon stopped suddenly after feeling something rough and wet near her arms, immediately she screamed and accidentally knocking Killua causing Gon to be on top of Killua. When Killua notice Gon is trembling, he hugged Gon to calm her down.

"Gon, it's alright. It is only a wet leaf brushed against your skin. It's gone already." Killua said, trying to console her and suppressing the urge to pounce on her.

All of a sudden, Gon hug Killua really tight, not wanting Killua to let go of her making Killua's bottled feelings and his urges are in danger of leaking out.

"Sorry Killua, I'm just scared. You don't mind to stay like this for a while right?" Gon said.

`I TOTALLY MIND! ` Killua thought after realizing his self-control growing thinner and thinner each seconds passing by.

"Ki-Killua? Are you alright?" Gon said after realize Killua didn't say anything and he seems to be panting.

"Ki-ump"

Before Gon could calls Killua's name, she felt Killua hold her back, tighter and her lips got silenced by Killua as she could feel his tongue inside of her.

"Hn, ah. Killu-Ah…"was all Gon can say between her moans.

After the kiss over, both of them panted and before Gon could ask something, Killua beats her.

"Gon… will…. Be…" Killua said while still panting.

"H-huh?" Gon said, not knowing what Killua are talking about.

"I- I love you! I love you, Gon!" Killua said after catch his breath.

Gon was surprised is an understatement, she was shocked hearing that. Killua loves her? Gon can't believe her ears. There must be some mistake.

"Killua, I think my ears are broken since it seems I heard you say I love you to me" Gon said still shocked.

Killua knew he had said it and he could just take it back by telling her, he is only joking or only want to see her shocked expression. But-

"It's true. I love you, Gon" Killua said, softly but still enough for Gon to hear.

He wants her to know, that's why he can't deny on what he just blurted out few moments ago.

"Wh-why?" Gon finally said after she had been quiet for few minutes.

"Why what?" Killua asked, confused.

"Why me? I mean, you could have anyone but why me. You know that I am blind Killua. I always bring you nothing but trouble. I'm just going to make you feel miserable; I'm just weak and not good." Gon said and almost crying.

"Seriously? So what, I don't care about that. I'm not lying, it does bother me at first knowing I had fallen for you and you are blind but as time passed, I realized that it didn't bother me anymore and all I wanted was to always stay by your side to protect you. You always made me happy; I felt being with you is enough to make me feel really happy. Even though you are blind, you're even never giving up on life. You are the strongest person I have ever met and the most beautiful one too." Killua said and smirk at the last statement.

Gon blushed deeply. She seriously didn't expect hearing that, she felt so happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Gon, do you feel the same for me?" Killua asked a bit fearful that Gon might not feel the same way.

"You love me, even though I'm blind Killua?" Gon asked.

"If not, why would I confess to you? So, do you feel the same or not " Killua said, demanding an answer.

Gon turned towards Killua, shyly nodded, a simple gesture but that is enough to make Killua feel as if he is in heaven. Immidiately, Killua kiss Gon again showing how happy Killua is.

"Nh, Kuh…Uh..Pwah..Killua, I can't breathe!" Gon said, panting.

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm really happy right now." Killua said.

"Geez, stop it!" Gon said, raising her voice a bit.

Killua stop suddenly, making Gon a bit confused then he moved a few centimeters away from her.

"Killua? Did I upset you?" Gon said, a bit hurt.

Killua turned towards Gon. "No, I just want to give you a bit space that's all." Killua said half lying and half telling the truth.

Gon look down thinking that she had indeed upset him.

"I'm sorry Killua,I didn't mean to upset you. You can do anything you want to me" Gon said.

His heart began to beat loudly hearing that statement; doesn't she know how painful it is for him to restrain himself? Especially after hearing that he can do anything or whatever he wants, that didn't help in this case.

"Don't say things like that. Ugh, honestly." Killua said while covering his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"Killua, if you are actually upset with me. It's fine I-" Gon said then got cut off again.

"No Gon,NO! I'm not upset really! I'm just restraining myself not to make love with you!" Killua said quickly not wanting Gon to think he hates her.

Gon was silent for a moment before blushing and shout "EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

"Huh?" Killua said then realized that he's spilling the truth unconsciously.

`Damn it! Why do I have to have a Freudian slip at a time like this! Oh Shit!  
>Damn it! *Beep*!, ` Killua thought and curse his regret.<p>

"A- Alright"

"He?" Killua said then turned towards Gon who fidgets her clothes.

"If you want us to make love then, I don't mind. We can do it." Gon said with a red face.

`DEG` Killua's heartbeat went crazy. Especially seeing Gon's look pleading and blushing as well made Killua having a hard time to resist.

`Control yourself Dammnit! Have a self-control- ARGH`

Immediately Killua pounce on Gon . Like a wild animal, he began to kiss Gon senselessly causing Gon to moan at the wonderful feelings Killua gave her.

"Shall we?" Killua said while tugging on her clothes.

"Yeah" Gon said, breathlessly.

Killua skillfully take off all of Gon clothes, leaving her bare in front of Killua. Gon can feel that Killua is staring on her, cover up and look away.

"Um…sorry Killua, I haven't-" Gon said completely embarrassed for she haven't shaved as she can't see.

"It's okay and Gon, you are beautiful. There is no need to cover yourself as no one else except me and you are here." Killua said while chuckling.

"Even so, it's still embarrassing… AH!" Gon cried out suddenly, when Killua bite and suck Gon's shoulder, gently. Not wanting to hurt her like those bastards (the gang Killua beat in chapter 3)

"I'll take the lead, you should just relax and enjoy" Kilua said before proceed in pleasing his girlfriend.

There is lust in his eyes but there is also love for he is still trying not to hurt her. He gave her a heated kiss, his hands roaming around her bodies as he deepened the kiss, Gon moaned loudly for she let Killua to dominate her.

Killua trailed a butterfly kiss along Gon's jaw line and neck making Gon keep moaning then he fondles her breast, giving them some attention. Gon trail her hand towards Killua's shoulder, she frowned when she realized that Killua is still fully dressed.

"Not fair! Why am I the only one who is naked while you're still fully dressed?" Gon gets up and protested, puffing her cheeks made Killua think she looks adorable.

"Fine! I'll undress now" Killua said then undress himself, not wanting to be interrupted while he is feeling good.

"You undress already?" Gon asked a bit suspicious.

"Yeah I am. Here, I'll prove it" Killua said.

Gon blushed when Killua takes her hand and let it roam around his muscular chest. Gon groan a bit feeling her skin against it then Killua pull her closer until their bodies are closely against each other. That made Gon blush while Killua growled as he wanted more.

He lick Gon's earlobe then then goes down towards her neck then her breast. He lick around her right nipple, circling it teasingly before taking the nub fully and gently sucked on it making Gon gasped loudly as he did the same on the left nipple leaving both of them hard.

He pushed Gon down so he is on top. He kisses Gon again, having their tongues sparred, and then Killua finally pulled away a thin string of saliva still linked the tips of their tongues. Killua slide his fingers near Gon's mouth before sliding it gently inside her mouth making Gon groan and lick also suck his fingers which made Killua getting more and more turn on than before seeing how sexy Gon looked right now.

After he feel his fingers already well lubricated, he proceed to put his fingers inside of Gon gently and slowly then adding another finger causing Gon to groan out from the feelings but tried to relax. Killua begin to sigh in relief seeing Gon able to relax and add another finger inside. After a minute and feeling she is wet enough, he pulled out and look at Gon asking if it is alright then Gon nodded and spread her legs.

Killua bit his lip, knowing this will hurt her but Gon take his hand and smile as if able to sense his worries and trying to reassure him. Killua nodded then proceed, He steadying his manhood with his right hand and slowly began to push inside Gon's entrance making Gon groan for Kilua's a bit big for her. Then, Killua tried to enter slowly but Gon asked him to do it quickly. Killua does so, taking her virginity making Gon cried and dig her nail deeper in Killua's back. Killua silenced her with a kiss and deepen it as if to make sure she will be alright. Few moments later, Killua let go and Gon mention him to move after both of them get used on it. Killua hissed realizing how hot and tight it is inside of her, he pulled out slowly, sliding out till only the tip before pushing back in slow rhythm as well. Killua tries to adjust his angle as he pulled back and keeping his pace, plunged back in making Gon gasp in pleasure.

"Killua…. Faster, please! Faster…! Harder! Please! Gon begged Killua for she wants more.

Hearing that made Killua snap instantly, he can't holding back as well so with that, he slowly withdrawing until only the head remained and pound his cock deep and hard into Gon.

"Ngh, Ahh~, Yes! More! More Killua! Gon shouted and begged. That is enough to made Killua goes wild.

"AHHH!" Gon cries and moan loudly for he feels Killua's speed had increased dramatically, overwhelming her with so much pleasure that she thought she will be crazy from all of the pleasure. She begs for more, which made Killua goes faster and faster despite his limit.

Gon gasped as she feels herself close to release "AAAHHH! KI-KILLUA! C-CLOSE! I'M CLOSE TO… ANNNHHH! KILLUAAAHHHHH! Gon came violently, her walls rhythmically clamping down on his manhood and the sight of Gon's release made Killua's close to orgasm as well.

"G-GON, IM GONNA…UNHHH! AHHH! AAAAHHHHH! Killua cried out and came inside of Gon, his hot cum shooting deep inside Gon's causing her body to jolt in pleasure with each pulse of his cum inside of her.

Both of them are panting heavily and their bodies are covered in sweat. They stayed for a while before Killua pulled his shaft out of Gon causing her to groan. Killua gave Gon a kiss on her forehead making Gon smiled. Few moments later, Killua broke the silence.

"Let's go back now Gon. We haven't feed Gonta yet and we don't want to fall asleep in the park, naked right?" Killua said and laughed, looking at Gon's bright red face.

"Ye-yeah, but I'm still tired and I can't stand up" Gon said.

"Well, I'll help you dress up and I'll help to carrying you back to the apartment" Killua said.

Gon immediately paled making Killua raised his eyebrow.

"Gon? What's wrong?" Killua asked.

"Umm, Killua. Just how much energy do you have anyway? Are you still strong enough to carry me back to the apartment from the park?" Gon asked back.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's just focus on go back for now." Killua said and taking their clother.

"I love you, Killua" Gon said suddenly making Killua embarrassed.

"Uh Gon, that was sudden." Killua said.

"Yeah, I just want to tell you and I have always loved you but I thought it is impossible for you to love me since I'm blind and all." Gon said

Killua goes to approach her and kiss her deeply causing Gon to dazed making Killua chuckle.

"I do love you, Gon. After all we did, do you doubt me?"

Gon immediately shook her head "N-no, I- I just still having a hard time to believe. That's all."

"I see. Oh well, here's your clothes. We should quickly dress up and go before there is anyone who came here and see us." Killua said, teasing Gon a bit who panicked.

After Killua help Gon in dress up, true to his words. He indeed carry Gon back all the way (in bridal style causing Gon to protest but Killua didn't hear any of it) to the apartment making Naley to ask what happened but Killua managed to cover it by saying Gon trip and fall causing her to turn her ankle. After they back, Killua let Gon rest on the bed and he goes to feed Gonta who seems a bit agitated for being left alone for a long time.

"Killua, I know I'm blind but that doesn't mean you have to use it as a reason why you carry me" Gon said, a bit angry.

"I know but what else can I say? Do you want me to tell her the reason I carry you because you are too tired to move from our activity? She would press us for details." Killua said.

"I guess you're right" Gon said.

"Yeah, why don't you go to sleep since you are really tired or sore in your case." Killua said and smirk.

Gon blushed then lied down on the bed and after that, she look at Killua's direction.

"Killua, can we sleep together?" Gon said.

Killua blushed instantly "Err, are you sure Gon? The bed is too small for both of us" Killua said.

Gon nodded "its fine. I think there is enough space anyway."

So that night, Killua goes and wrapped his arms around Gon who is already asleep. True to his words, the bed indeed is too small for both of them so Gon is sleeping on top of Killua. He didn't mind, he is just have to make sure that Gon will not fall over. After kissing his lover lips lightly, he close his eyes and let sleep claim him.

**A/N: Ahh, my first time writing lemon. Please go easy on me and I swear this is going to be the longest chapter among all I will write in future.**

**Review Corner**

**Butterfree (chapter 4): Maybe humor really suit this fic better, somehow I don't know should I change the genre or not. I'm glad that you like it!**

**RedFoxKing (chapter 4): O..kayyy, I'm confused right now.**


	6. surprises

Chapter 6- Surprises

The next morning, Killua woke up while still holding Gon. Killua smiled when he sees Gon sleeping peacefully and secretly thankful that she didn't fell down the bed.

`She does look angelic when she sleeps` Killua thought amusingly before kiss her forehead gently. Before long, Gon wakes up slowly and yawn while still on top of Killua.

"Uhh… Are? Ohayou Killua" Gon said and smile then trace her hand from Killua's face to his lips then kiss him lightly before Killua grabs the back of her head and kiss her deeply.

They pulled apart when they heard Gonta whining, demanding affection. Killua chuckle and lift Gon then put her gently on the bed. Then he takes Gonta with a bit difficulty since Gonta is all grown up puppy already and place it on Gon's lap who proceed in licking her face.

"Uff! Wha- G, Gonta. Stop it! Hahaha! Gon s laughed and patted Gonta.

Killua stared silently, looking a bit in jealousy at Gonta since he wants to be petted as well. Immediately Killua shook his head, feeling stupid for being jealous with Gonta.

"Gonta sure is quite grown up, huh? Don't you think so?" Killua asked suddenly while looking at Gonta who is indeed bigger than the first time they met.

"Hmm" Gon softly mumbled, agreeing that statement while still petting Gonta.

Killua goes to take his clothes and his toothbrush for he wants to take a bath and Gon, who heard his footsteps, asked "Ne, KIllua. Where are you going?"

Killua turned and answer "Taking a bath or do you prefer to take a bath first?" Killua look at Gon and raise his eyebrow when he sees Gon fidgets and looking away shyly.

"We- well, why don't we take a bath together?" Gon mumbled but Killua still can hear it.

`Clang, brugh!`

Was the voice of the clothes and the toothbrush that Killua dropped accidentally from hearing Gon's statement.

"Well- since we already do it as well… so.." Gon trailed and embarrassed causing Gonta to yelp since she hugs Gonta tighter while Killua smirk seeing how red Gon's face is.

"Yeah sure, plus we get to save water anyway." Killua said and pack his dropped things before helping Gon to guide her to bathroom.

While taking a bath, Killua help Gon in wash her back while Gon still look embarrassed making KIllua wonder on what happened.

"Um… Er Killua. It's…well. Can you help me with something?" Gon stuttered and closing her eyes while at the same time getting more and more embarrassed.

"Huh? What is it?" Killua said while tilt his head, wondering what would she want since it is quite rare for her to ask for something let alone a help.

Gon keeps fidgeting for moment then spoke"C- could you… um… he.. helpmetoshave! " Gon said the last sentence into one word making Killua to think hard then finally make an `ah' sound for understand what is Gon trying to say.

"If you want to save money, I'll give you a place where you can keep the money" Killua said, completely misheard what Gon had said causing her to shake her head in denial.

"N-not saving money but I want you to help in shaving so we don't have difficulty doing it!" Gon said it while raising her voice a bit loud for Killlua to hear, Killua smirk as he got an idea to tease her.

"Hmm… so your first time was that good that you want more? I didn't know I am really that skilled for it is my first time as well." Killua smirk and saying it with a mischievous tone while tilting Gon's chin making her to look at his eyes even though she can't see.

Gon who is now feels the stare, blushing madly. "We-eh uh… it's.. a… well…" Killua chuckle then kiss her making her swallow the rest of the words.

They parted and Killua grin in cat like seeing Gon's really red face and biting her lips.

"Fine, it can't be helped. I'll get the razor and help you."Killua said and get the towel then go, leaving Gon who is now totally flustered.

Few moments later, Killua came back.

"Alright, just sit there and spread your legs then don't move. Okay?" Killua said and Gon nodded, still flustered.

Gon just stay silent while Killua do the work, feeling really weird asking Killua doing this kind of help but she got turn on for feeling Killua's finger against her pussy.

Killua had shave most of them but stopped when he notice something.

`Hmm? Is it me or Gon is getting wetter?'

After Killua finished, he really sees that Gon is indeed getting wetter. Getting an idea, he immediately plunged his finger inside of her.

"HYA!" Gon gasped suddenly when she felt there is something inside of her. Killua just smirk while continuing to push in and pull out his finger for a minute then adding another finger causing Gon to moan loudly in pleasure. Immediately, Killua use his other hand to cover her mouth.

"Shh, not so loud. You don't want anyone to hear us right? Especially the landlady." Killua said in a whisper tone but still continuing to move his fingers making Gon have difficulty to control her moans.

Gon nodded weakly while still moaning even though it is muffled because of Killua. All she could think about was how good it is, she is really aroused by this. Moments later, she tensed up. Feeling Killua's tongue licking her right nipple, she started to tremble as well for feeling her release.

"Mpph, Mmmh… Ummm.. HHMMPPHH!" Gon tried to give Killua a warning through her muffled moan, suddenly she came so much making Killua grin. "Whoa, looks like a flood has happened here. Eh?". Gon can't say anything in return for her mouth still got covered by Killua. After Killua release his hand, Gon started to pant heavily but nevertheless feeling good all over.

"Ki- Killua… t- touch me more." Gon moan breathlessly, causing Killua to gulp nervously and look at her hungrily.

`Well, there is no way I would back down for this.' Killua thought before claim her lips hungrily.

They fight for dominance after that. During that time, Killua's hand had fondled around her breast making Gon moan in the kiss but then Killua parted making Gon confused. "Ki- Killua, what- HYA!" Gon squeak in surprise when she felt Killua flip her so she lay on the floor and making her spread her legs.

"Wait- AH!" Gon squeaked again when she felt something hot and wet against her pussy.

"Hmm.. I would suggest you cover your mouth Gon so you wouldn't make any noises. Remember, we don't want any interruptions right?" Killua smirk before continuing what he had left.

"Ah..Mff… Umm!" Gon covers her mouth with both of her hands. She didn't know what did Killua do to her right now but what she knows is that it felt good and Killua would never hurt her.

"You taste good, Gon"

Immediately, she realized that Killua had licked her pussy making her moan again but tried to hold it back. It felt good for Killua to lick her sensuously against her entrance, each lick causing her to shiver and moan in ecstasy and when it finally slipped inside…

"Kuh… Ummm!" Gon moan louder, fear that she can't hold it any longer for she felt Killua's tongue caress her insides. She tried to resist not to moaning out loud despite how good it is to have his tongue stroking and licking inside of her. Killua keep fucking her with his talented tongue, making more and more of her juice flowing out. When Killua withdrew his tongue, Gon whined in disappointment.

"Hee, so you liked it really much, huh? Killua said smugly, looking at Gon who's panting and proud of himself for being able to make her like that.

"Ye- yeah" Gon said breathlessly, looking very pleased.

"Don't make any noises, alright?" Killua pinned Gon down and proceed into putting his cock inside of Gon which went in easily since she is really wet causing Gon to gasp loudly but got covered again by Killua. He groan at feeling her tightness, he'd never knew that Gon is still tight just like she was still a virgin. It really arouses himself greatly.

"I thought I told you that you shouldn't make any noises" Killua said in a low and dangerous voice for he didn't want anyone to interrupt causing Gon to shiver when she heard it. Killua made sure she didn't make any noise before pull out his cock and plunged it back in deep and hard.

"Mpph! Hmmmpfff!" Gon squirm and tried to moan from the wonderful sensation but couldn't because Killua still covering her mouth. Even so, KIllua still keep the rhythm for thrusting inside of her in a really fast pace. He moan quietly for feeling the sensation, it felt so good to the point he didn't want to stop nor he knows that Gon didn't want him to.

After thrusting and picking up some speed and feeling their release, both of them finally came. They panted heavily, feeling very satisfied. After a few moments of silence, Killua spoke then taking his manhood out at the same time, leaving a trail of semen.

"Hn, never thought that I would lose control here. Guess we need another bath."Killua said then sigh, thinking they are not saving water but using more water.

After finishing take another bath, Killua carry Gon in bridal style back to bed. Gonta got agitated for haven't eat anything so Killua goes to make the breakfast while Gon is still having an afterglow from what just happened. Before long, someone knock on the door and when Killua goes to get it, he comes face to face with his landlady.

"Ahh, Killua-kun. I never thought I see you in this morning, you are not working today?" Naley ask while swoon and swaying her hips a bit causing Killua to raise his eyebrows.

"Umm, no. My boss gave me a few days off. Is something the matter?" Killua asked a bit worried that she might hear and know what just happened.

"Well, I guess I just came here to apologize at your cousin for the disturbance from the next room but I didn't know you are here as well, Killua-kun." Naley squeal a bit loud causing Gon and Gonta to flinch while Killua who is used to it can only roll his eyes.

"Hm? What kind of disturbance is it anyway?" Killua said while crossing his arms, demanding an answer.

Naley fidgets timidly and look at Killua shly. "Well, um. You know, it's some kind of noises for adult stuff" Naley said blushing and holding both of her cheeks in embarrassment.

Killua flinch a bit, blinking for a few times and coughed a bit before saying something. "Umm, I see. Well, don't worry about it."

Naley put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, some people don't know about privacy these days but you know Killua-kun. I wouldn't mind doing it with you." Killua just stared at her blankly while Gon who managed to listen can only pouted and growl a bit.

"Uhh, right. Thanks for the warning but I'm cooking breakfast right now and I have to take care of my cousin so I'll see you later." Killua said then close the door, completely ignoring the ranting of his landlady.

Killua goes and sit on the bed next to Gon. "Seriously, if I knew that there is someone else doing that, we could have made noises a bit loud." Gon blushed when she heard that.

"Well, at least we didn't get caught." Gon said making Killua shrug nonchalantly.

"By the way, I didn't know that you could tell someone off like that" Gon added and said in amazement.

Killua sighed," Well, it is only for people who are persistent". Killua added "I have to say there's a lot."

"Must be tough" Gon said, making Killua nod in agreement. A while later, Gon sniff for a second and grimaced a bit. "What's that smell?"

Killua blink in realization, shot up and run towards the kitchen." SHIT! I forgot about the breakfast!"

Luckily the food wasn't burn that much, even so that makes Killua sigh in regret for giving Gon a burnt food but Gon continued to reassure Killua that it tasted fine.

"Sorry about this, I'll make up for it. How about we go out again tonight, Gon?" Killua said.

"Really?" Gon exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, which reminds me that there is something interesting happening today and I want to take you there." Killua said.

"Something interesting?" Gon said while tilt her head, confused.

Killua grin and goes to pat Gon's head. "Don't worry, just wait for tonight alright?". Suddenly Gonta bark and whine making Killua chuckle a bit. "And don't worry Gonta, you can come as well." After Killua finish saying that, Gonta bark happily for not being left alone.

So at night just as Killua promised, he takes Gon out with Gonta. Gon didn't know where they are going since Killua didn't tell her so all she could do was following Killua until their destination.

"Killua, are we there yet?" Gon asked while gripping Killua's hand.

"No.. Not yet" Killua answer nonchalantly.

Gon keep asking every half minute making Killua getting irritated so before Gon could say something, he immediately give her a deep kiss causing her to shut up and dazed.

" I'll tell you when we arrived so for now just be quiet and follow me, alright!" Killua said in a low voice making Gon nodded.

After few minutes of walking, Killua finally stopped and mention Gon to sit next to him with Gonta.

"Huh? Have we arrived already?" Gon look at Killua's direction and asked.

"Yes we have, don't worry. Lucky for us, it's about to start." Killua said making Gon confused.

Gon was about to ask what's about to start before got cut off by a beautiful music she heard. It's truly a very pleasant music making her feel very relaxed. She began to think, `is this what Killua said about something interesting?'

Gon turn her head towards Killua direction and asked" Killua, is this something interesting that you said is happening right now?"

Killua look at her and smiled. "Yeah, there is a group of music students who always practice this day and this time every week also they didn't mind having audience so we could listen to their performance for free and I thought you will enjoy it."

"Yeah, I am. I really love it." Gon smiled and continued to enjoy the music, she felt very happy right now for being able to enjoy something together with Killua.

After the performance has finished, both of them hand in hand together with Gonta goes back to the apartment.

"Ne Killua, do you mind if next time we go to listen again next time?" Gon asked for she really enjoys it.

"Hn sure. After all, I go there too sometimes." Killua said

Gon stopped suddenly and hug Killua, making him blushed and stutter. "B-Baka! What are you doing?"

Gon smiled" Thank you Killua! I'm really happy to meet you and I'm really happy for today. I love you, Killua! Gon exclaimed happily, sincerity is shown in her words causing Killua's face to turn really red.

`Honestly, how could she be so honest and tell that embarrassing things without getting embarrassed herself' Killua thought before hug her back a bit timidly after hearing the confession. He enjoys the warmth she emits, it made him feel comfortable.

"Hn, I know. I love you too" Killua mutter in her ear causing her to giggle for his breath tickling her ear, nevertheless, she enjoys it.

Right now the two are still embracing each other, completely content with each other presence before Killua kiss Gon in a slow and sweet kiss which she gladly return.

"We better go back soon, it's getting colder and I don't want you to catch a cold." Killua said after they parted, scratching his cheek a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah you're right!" Gon said before circling her arm around Killua's causing him to be surprised.

"Wh-What are-"Killua said but got cut off. "Tee-hee, I always wanted to do this. We can walk like this until before we arrive at the apartment right?" Gon exclaimed happily and giggle making Killua blush and smiled.

"Gon, you are such a spoiled brat" Killua said still looking at his lover while they walk.

"Hmm, yeah but I want to be spoiled by you, Killua" Gon answer while still smiled happily.

Killua grinned "Hn, you better." He said before kiss her cheek and walk together along with Gonta to the apartment.

**Review Corner**

**Butterfree**** (Chapter 5) : Well, thanks. I have to admit I was surprised as well since I didn't plan it.**

**Abies**** (Chapter 5): Not at all! In fact, I was really happy with the long review. I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes and some punctuation mistake. I don't have any beta to fix those and I'm not really good with grammar and punctuation, I'm really sorry about it. Would you like to be my beta then? It's only a question. Anyway thanks for your review, I'll try to improve on the fic. Thank you very much!**


	7. additional member

Chapter 7- Additional member

It's been few days for Killua had finally going back to work leaving Gon all alone with Gonta. He felt bad about it but there is nothing he could do about it. Although there is something Killua wants to do something about.

And that is his sex urges.

Apparently, thanks to someone who did `it` and got caught by Naley, the rule became strict with if someone got caught doing `it` they would get penalized and have to pay for the disturbance. Because of that, Naley made sure to always check around the apartment making sure that no one would do that. That made Killua thought if Naley caught him doing it with Gon, instead of penalized and have to pay, she would probably kick them out of the apartment.

There is no way Killua would risk that, no matter how much he does want to do it.

Anyway, Gon had finally memorized the room but she does thought that she wishes she could go outside for a walk but the only chance that she would was when Killua had a time to take her outside.

That is definitely very rare, considering her reasons.

Killua is too tired from work and she knows that he would agree if she ask him but she didn't want to disturb Killua more than she already is considering Killua always taking care of her.

There are times she wants to go outside when it is day and Killua is away from work also Killua would never let her go away when he was away.

Only at the time like this, Gon is grateful that Gonta is there to accompany her but she know that there are times Gonta want to go outside as well. She sighs, knowing that she can't do anything about it and usually that would made her feel very weak but ever since Killua told her that she is not, that made her feel happy and she never think about that kind of thought. Right now, all she can do was only waiting patiently for Killua to come back from the work.

As usual, Killua was hard at work and wishing that it is finally over since he really wants to see Gon again. It did, making Killua clench his fist and a "yes" then packing the equipment, after that running and taking a very long road and detour since the whole fiasco about the workers imitating him is not over yet. Realizing that he had finally lost them, he sighs.

"Damn, those idiots. Thanks to them, I wasted a lot of time on meeting Gon"

Killua continued to walk back to the apartment until he noticed a growl behind him.

"GRRR!"

He whipped around his head to find a dog that is a little bigger than Gonta and that dog is carrying something, making KIllua squinted a bit since it is dark but he thought that dog might carrying a harness making Killua think, this dog is a guide dog?

"GRAAUUUWW!"

All of a sudden, the dog jump towards Killua making him dodge it and seeing the dog growl again and preparing to jump at him again causing Killua to use his fiercest glare and yell "SIT DOWN!"

Surprisingly, the dog obediently sit and wag his tails, as if he is truly pleased causing Killua to raised his eyebrow and goes closer to the dog then pet it, earning a pleasing bark from the dog. After petting for a while, he noticed that this dog got a few injuries. He is not a vet but he thoughts that maybe his owners hitting him causing this dog to run away and dislike humans.

Killua stop his petting and walk away. He is not surprised that the dog is following him, somehow already thinking Killua is his master causing Killua to look back at the dog in deep thoughts.

`Hmm, I don't think I would have enough space for another dog considering we already have Gonta and this dog look really fierce and what if they are fighting, that would make things worse also maybe his landlady wouldn't allow him to have another dog`.

That thought stopped when he felt the dog lick his hand and whimper while looking at him making Killua having a doubt.

`Well, on a closer look. This dog might be a guide dog after all. If I keep it, it might be useful for Gon since I knew she truly wants to go outside. This dog looks strong either, it might be able to protect Gon after all.`

After a long thinking, he decided to bring the dog home and call it "Mike". Deep down, he wish that Mike will not fighting with Gonta and Naley would allow him have Mike inside the apartment. After Killua finally reach the apartment, he looks at Mike.

"Mike, behave. Aright ?" Killua said at a low,dangerous tone causing Mike to tense then bark as if it understands.

Right on cue, on the way back to his room. They meet Naley, almost immediately.

"Kyaa, Killua-kun. Welcome back and what- what is that dog doing here!?" Naley shriek causing Mike to growl but Killua tug the harness causing Mike to stop.

"Actually, this dog is a guide dog for my cousin so that she could go outside. It is truly important for her so it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Killua said.

Naley fidgets a bit. "I see, but still that means there is two dogs in the apartment and there is already have a lot of people complaining so, if there is another one more then-"

Killua push Naley so her back touch the wall and Killua corner her making Naley swoon and looked like she almost faint from the sight of Killua who is usually never get close to her, right now he is really close at her and touching her hair.

Killua gave her a smile causing Naley to moan and he spoke in smooth, silky voice.

"C'mon Naley" Naley gasp for that is the first time Killua had ever call his name. "Won't you give me another exception for it?" Naley's leg began to shake as she can't take it anymore, she began to stutter and quickly gives in.

"A-ah- all right, yo- you c-can ke-keep- it."

Killua let go of her causing Naley to whine in disappointment but stopped when she sees Killua give her a very charming smile.

"Thank you"

With that, she fainted with a very happy smile while Killua just walks away along with Mike muttering "idiot". Few moments later, he arrives in front of his room. He began to nervous at how Mike will react to Gon and Gonta but nevertheless, he opens the door.

"I'm back" Killua said.

Gon who is currently carrying Gonta and sitting on the bed, whipped her head towards Killua's voice. She broke out into a huge smile.

"Welcome back. Killua"

He allows Mike to go inside causing Gonta to growl a bit at the unfamiliar dog, Mike growls as well causing Gon to flinch a bit hearing a growl she didn't recognize.

"Alright Mike stops it! You too, Gonta!" Killua said, not wanting a war happening between the two dogs.

Gon was utterly confused when she heard Killua said Mike and a growl. `What just happened?` Was all Gon can think about.

"Killua, what's happening?" Gon ask while still holding Gonta, a bit scared.

Killua look at Gon then sigh "well, it's nothing. It's just, I brought a new friend for Gonta but it seems, they will need a time to get along."

"Huh?" was all Gon said before notice that Gonta freeing itself from Gon grasp then sniffing at Mike who is doing the same thing as well. Killua looks at them in curiosity, hoping that they truly might get along.

Fortunately, they did. Gonta licks at Mike face causing Mike to do the same thing. They bark and yelp happily causing Killua to sigh in relief while Gon just sit there, not knowing anything.

Killua explain to Gon how he meet this dog and he already get approval from his landlady on Mike although Gon pouted when he told her on how to get the approval , making Killua smirk and chuckling knowing she was jealous. However that stopped when she knows that Mike is a guide dog and there will be a possibility that she would be able to go outside.

"Really, Killua? So Mike will be able to take me outside for a walk then along with Gonta?" Gon's eyes twinkled, feeling really happy.

"Err, possibility yes but not now because Mike is injured and I think it would be good for you and Gonta to walk with Mike when Mike is already healthy and it get to know both of you better". Killua said making Gon nodded in understanding since she felt Mike's injury as well.

So for another few days later, Gon with Gonta got along better with Mike while treating it's injury and Mike is truly a guide dog since it also helps Gon in taking what she would need and what she wants only for few days. Killua knows this but even so he still has a doubt whether he should or should not letting those three out together and because Gon had been bugging about it to Killua, right now he is in his boss office, practically begging.

"Boss, seriously. Just one day, give me a day off only for one day" He knows that he looked quite pathetic but he can't leave those three alone. He needs to make sure that Mike is able to take care of those two mainly Gon and Gonta.

The boss was indeed surprised since Killua is not the begging type and he never ask for day off, not even once so right now he is truly shocked that he can't utter any one words right now.

"I only ask this once. Please, boss. Only one day" Killua keep asking, hoping a yes. Despite his boss not knowing why, he did give him since he thought KIllua must have a really urgent problem. That approval made Killua feels a heavy weight has off from his shoulder.

So, finally Gon is excited that she is going out right now with Gonta and Mike. Gon holding on the harness tightly while Mike is leading the way and Gonta walk beside Gon and Killua hide and look at them, hoping they would be all right.

Killua keep chanting in his mind that he is not stalking her, he mainly didn't want anything bad happens towards his lover. He is hiding in the shadows, carefully not wanting to be seen, not by Gon and especially not by those annoying women's.

"WAAAH!"

Killua whipped his head quickly to look at Gon direction, immediately thought that she was in danger.

"This is sakura, right? It feels good to have all these petals around us"

GUBRAK!

Turns out Gon's just feeling all the sakura petals surrounding her. False alarm.

Even so, Killua is relieved that she is fine and there is no danger. Another few minutes later, he sees that Gon is halted by a stranger.

"Whoa, girl. Why don't you come with me right now. You are free aren't you?"

Killua was about to go there and punch the lights out for that guy but Mike was faster since it jump towards the stranger and bite him causing the Stanger to yelp and finally running away leaving Gon who is clueless while Killua gives a thumbs up to Mike and silently mumbled "Good job" and goes back to his hiding place.

After a long hours for the walk, Mike finally bring Gon and Gonta back to the apartment. He is truly convinced now that Mike is able to take good care for Gon and Gonta. Looks like he is able to let Mike take them for a walk peacefully since he already sees that Mike is doing a very good job. Maybe he should give a bit of celebration. Luckily Killua sees a convenient store having a great discount and once in a while, buying some meat would not hurt, especially the lady at the cashier gives him a free extra meat at his purchase.

When Killua goes back to the apartment, get welcomed by Gon, Gonta and Mike then proceed into making dinner, Gon is surprised since the dinner looks quite luxury and it is followed by Gonta's happy yelp while Mike just enjoyed its food peacefully.

"Wait Killua, just how could you afford this?" Gon asked questioningly.

"Well, I just see the convenient store have a great discount so I'll buy it". Killua said, enjoying the dinner very much.

"Are you sure on buying this?" Gon still asked.

"Yeah, let's just make it as a celebration of Mike being here or your walk outside" Killua said.

"Alright then, thanks for the food Killua!" Gon exclaimed happily and eat, pretty much enjoying it.

Killua smiled then thought `finally the problem on Gon's going for a walk outside is solved but then what about my problem?` Killua thought, hoping that his problem could be solved.

**Review Corner**

**Guest (Chapter six) : Well, just keep continuing in reading the story to know about it **


	8. time alone

Chapter 8- Time alone.

Currently after another hard day of work, Killua has gone back to the apartment, exhausted as usual. On the way back, he sees a guy with the lottery stand. At first he is not interested but after seeing the first prize is the ticket for a couple going to the hot spring and staying 3 days plus dinner for free in the lodging near the beach, he became quite all of a sudden.

One try won't hurt right?

Well, it really is not going to hurt.

Right now Killua is totally excited that he can't believe it that he won the first prize in one try causing the seller starting to do headbang on the nearest wall., feeling truly depressed. His fatigue is long gone now as he can't wait to tell this news to Gon. So when he comes back to the apartment towards his room, he sees Gon playing with Mike and Gonta.

"I'm back! Whoa-!

Mike immediately pounces on Killua causing him to fall down and Gonta joins in. He chuckles a bit when Mike and Gonta licking his face while Gon just stays there and smile while giggling.

"Welcome back! Are you alright?" Gon asked, noticing Killua gone quiet.

Killua stands up while wiping his face "Yeah, Gonta and Mike had just welcoming me"

"I see, how's the work?" Gon asked.

"Well, usually I would say the same but today is different" Killua said while going over to Gon's side.

"How is it different" She turns towards Killua when she hears his voice next to her.

Killua grins before taking the envelope "Well, guess what. I won free tickets for us, going to the hot springs and the beach! Plus dinner and we can go since it is going to be in public holiday and my boss gives all of us holiday as well for few days". Killua grins more when he notices Gon smiling widely.

"Really? Uwahh, it seems really good!" Gon felt excited when she thinks about it.

Killua smiled "Yeah, it is" `not to mention I can finally have fun with her' Killua thought.

"Hot springs and beach. Seems really fun" Gon said.

Killua ponders for a moment."If I remember, the landlady seems to have swimsuit that she can't wear. I think the size is right for you. I'll say you can use it" Killua said.

"I can't wait for it" Gon smile happily causing Killua to smile as well while Gonta and Mike bark happily.

Days gone fast and finally, it is the time for both of them to go for the vacation. When they arrive, Killua started to unpack while Gon petting Gonta and Mike.

"So, you wanna go to the beach now?" Killua asked, looking at Gon.

"I haven't been to one before so, I guess I'm a bit nervous". Gon said.

"Alright, here's your swimsuit. You should change now" Killua said while giving the swimsuit he got from the landlady.

"Allright" Gon said and taking the swimsuit.

Killua smirks "Need a helping hand on wearing it?"

Gon blushed immediately and shakes her head "N-no, I'm fine"

Killua just pretend to leave then stays to see Gon changing. Gon, who can't see and didn't know about it, just changing at ease though she does felt something strange.

`Maybe because I'm wearing swimsuit for the first time'

She didn't know the reason was because she was watched by none other than Killua. Killua had been smirking the entire time when Gon is changing, feeling he had seen a really good view.

"Ne Killua, I have finished changing already" Gon said with a loud voice, signaling that she had finish.

Killua, once again, pretend that he just came over to see. "Ah I see. I have finished changing as well." He lied smoothly.

"Oh, should we go now?" Gon asked

"I guess I'll go get Mike here now." Killua said and leaves while actually he goes changing then takes Mike who have been obediently waiting as instructed by Killua.

"Alright here" Killua gives Mike's harness to Gon who's petting Gonta. "We're ready to go"

The moment they are arrive in beach, most of the women's shout crazily seeing Killua causing Gon to get confused.

"Killua? Why is it so noisy here?" Gon asked.

Killua shrugged "I don't think you need to know about it. It's not important after all"

"I guess? Gon shrugged back and continue walking, feeling happy for feeling the sand around her feet.

"So, wanna play with the sands for a while before playing in the ocean?" Killua asked, noticing her happy state with the sand.

"Yeah" Gon exclaims happily.

They play with the sand for a while, happily until Gon could hear some remarks about her.

"Hey, why is that handsome man had to be with that woman anyway?"

"Look, she is blind and I'm sure that guy has to be taking care of her"

"Can't she take care of herself? Why does he have to take care of her?"

"Yeah, we could have him for ourselves if not for that stupid, blind woman"

Gon flinch at those harsh comments causing Killua to glare at those girls who cringe and left.

Killua hold her hand and squeeze it a bit, trying to assure her. "Don't worry about them, I don't mind taking care of you" Killua smile slightly and pet her head.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it and I'm fine" Gon said and smile.

Suddenly Gonta pounced on Gon, surprising both Killua and Gon while Mike just silently come to Gon and lick her, joining Gonta who do the same.

"ahahahahaha, hey, cut it out!" Gon laughed while Killua pouted immediately for having their time interrupted.

"Alright, wanna go swimming now?" Killua asked in which Gon nodded.

Killua hold Gon's hand and take her to the ocean while Mike and Gonta just go and chasing each other leaving the two alone in which Killua is grateful for that.

"Waah! It's cold" Gon said, feeling her feet in the water.

"Alright, take that!" Killua splash some of the water causing Gon to be surprised.

"Not fair! Take this" Gon splash the water in every direction.

"Hey, hey. Instead of splashing me, you will splash the others" Killua said, a bit wet since Gon's splash got him.

"Then you should not splash me" Gon pouted and glare causing Killua to blush.

`Damn, it seems that she is getting cuter and cuter everyday'

After they play for a while, the two goes out then changed back and goes to having some fried noodles for lunch along with Gonta and Mike who joins them.

" Ne Killua, it sure is fun playing here" Gon said.

"Yeah, it's truly lucky for us" Killua nodded with a small chuckle.

"Excuse me"

Gon turned to the source of the voice, not knowing who but know that it must be a woman so Killua turned as well and seeing a blonde woman with green eyes, standing here with a smile plastered on her make up face. Mike and Gonta growled a bit at the stranger.

Killua straighten himself for a moment then ask "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, you see. One of my friends had dropped her wallet behind the lifting weight racks and we need help with some of the guys since the lifting weight is too heavy for us to carry so, can you help us?" the woman asked.

Killua was about to say no but Gon totally asked him to help.

"You should go, they need help and you have to help" Gon said with a stern face.

"But-" Killua tried to give an excuse but Gon hears none of it.

"Mike and Gonta is staying so it would be fine, just make sure you did help" Gon said.

Killua gave up so he went with the girl to help. When he arrives, he does see some of the guys trying to pull the lifting weights slowly lift it then drop it the and slowly lift and drop and no progress at all.

"Hey, I got another help" The blonde said while the others having a mixture expressions.

"I thought that we are supposed to be asking for someone who is strong not handsome" the other woman said.

"Hey! We are handsome as well! The guys said while trying to lift the lifting weight.

"Instead of asking him for this` help', how about asking him for another` help'? "Another woman said, blushing.

Killua's eyebrows began to twitch, he really didn't want to know about the another help thing. He felt like he should leave like right now.

"Oi! Don't just stand there! Come and help!" One of the guys said made Killua had no choice but to help.

"Fine" He mumbled softly and goes over to take the lifting weight.

He lifts the weight immediately causing everyone who becomes surprised since Killua lifts it so easily making the guys jawdropped while the women's gasp.

"Alright, this one here and here, Ah, there's the wallet" Killua said.

In the end, Killua was the one who did all the work. All of them with some passerby's are unable to believe it.

"whose wallet is this?" Killua said while holding the wallet.

"Ah, it's mine. Thanks" The woman blushed while getting the wallet.

"Kay, now I have to arrange it back" Killua said and goes back to arrange the lifting weight again.

Everyone can only stare in amazement while some are whistles, giving him thumbs up and some are blushing (the women's obviously) .

"That's all right? I'm going" Killua was about to leave but one of the guys block his way.

"Hey, how dare you make us look bad, you think you are really great, huh?" The guy said, followed by the others.

"We will teach you a lesson" They said and lunging at Killua.

Few minutes later

Killua put his hands back on his pocket "Geez, what a bunch of weaklings" He said and turned to see a pile of the almost unconscious guys who is now still moaning and groaning.

He was about to leave again but this time he is stopped by the one of the women, followed by the others.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked while battling her eyelashes.

"I'm leaving, there is no reason for me to stay here any longer" Killua said, as a matter of fact.

"Don't be like that. We could have given you a better time" The woman said.

Few minutes later, again.

Killua is now walking while smiling, feeling good while all of those women's now crying and ashamed from Killua words that is obviously insult them and true and Killua didn't care about it, obliviously.

When Mike sees Killua, it bark immediately and goes over, alerting Gon that Killua has gone back.

"Ah, welcome back" Gon said.

"Yeah I'm back and wait, where's my fried noodles?" Killua asked, seeing his plate of fried noodles have already clean.

"Eh? I don't know. No one had come here after you left" Gon said.

Killua ponder for a moment. It's true that when there is a stranger come, Mike and Gonta will growl to alert Gon for letting her know so if there is no one then.

Killua look at Gonta who has sauce smeared all over their jaws.

"Gon, did you feed Gonta your fried noodles?" Killua asked.

"Eh? No, I didn't" Gon said.

"Gonta!" Killua exclaims causing Gonta to yelp a bit and jump towards Gon's lap.

"What's wrong? Why are you yelling at Gonta?" Gon said while holding Gonta.

"Gonta ate my fried noodles!" Killua said then grunt a bit.

Gon gives a small chuckle before petting Gonta. "Aww, can't you let Gonta off Killua, he is probably really hungry"

Killua cross his arms "Mike didn't eat my noodles despite I know he is quite hungry as well and Gonta is a girl."

Gon went shock for a moment "Ehh? Gonta is a female?"

Now it's Kilua's turn to be surprised "you didn't know?"

"Um, no" Gon said, still a bit dazed hearing the unexpected news while Killua just shakes his head, feeling truly amazed that she didn't know despite she is the closest one with Gonta.

"You want to go back to the lodging now?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded, taking the harness while letting Gonta down. On the way back, Gon started to ask.

"So, you did help that woman right?" Gon still wants to make sure that Killua is helping.

Killua sigh "I am, honest!"

"Fine" Gon softly mumbled "Just want to make sure"

They went back to the lodging for a rest. Killua looks at Gon who is currently enjoying the soft bed along with Mike and Gonta.

"So, you want to go to the hot spring now or later after dinner" Killua asked.

"Hm, I don't think I can go to hotspring. Mike is not allowed to take a bath in the hotspring" Gon said.

Killua chuckle a bit, thinking Gon taking a bath with Mike and Gonta "Well, I see but the owner of the lodging said that there is a mixed bath here and I already made sure that they are reserved for us" Killua said.

"Really? Yatta!" Gon cheered while throwing her hands up on the air.

Killua smirked `I can't wait for the fun' He thought.

At night, they decided to have dinner inside the room, Killua gives Mike and Gonta their food first before they eat.

"Well, seems like they are truly enjoying their food" Killua said.

"It's really good!" Gon exclaims happily when she eats her food.

Killua chuckles "Okay, I'll take it as all of us enjoying our food" Killua said then eat, enjoying the food as well since it's free and delicious.

After dinner, Killua takes Gon to the mixed bath, leaving Gonta and Mike who is asleep after eating a lot.

"Ah, it's really warm" Gon said, feeling steams as they entered.

"Let's clean ourselves first before entering the hot springs, need a helping hand on this one now?" Killua said while smirking.

Gon blushed again "Geez, I can clean myself!"

Killua totally laugh at her adorable face. Nevertheless, both of them have cleaned themselves and now soaked in the hot spring next to each other.

"Ah, this is really nice" Gon said, totally relaxed.

"Hmm, yeah. Good for me to win the free tickets" Killua said.

"Yeah, it is" Gon said.

"You know what makes it is much better?" Killua asked.

Gon shakes her head "No, what?"

Killua smiled and goes closer to Gon who realizes it and backs a little.

"That I have you now all for myself and there is no interruption" Killua whisper in Gon's ear making her flustered.

"U-um, well. I guess I kinda- want to do it as well" Gon said causing both of her and Killua's faces turn red.

Killua recover first "Let's get out first, if we do it while in the hot spring. We could faint" Killua said.

Gon nodded and goes up, followed by Killua who immediately pull her close to face him .

"Eh- Ki- Killua?" Gon's faces turn more redder, feeling her wet skin touch Killua's.

"Wa- aahn" Gon moaned, feeling Killua's nipping her neck before move on to kiss her temple in which causing Gon to gasp softly and moan more.

Killua kiss her lips while his hand move towards her right breast, fondling it while kissing her, enjoying her sweet strawberry lips making him more aroused.

"Don't you know how long I have been waiting for this?" Killua whisper in a lust filled voice.

Gon can only moan in answer for she had been really aroused as well. She did not know how long but all she knows that she wants Killua to take her now. Killua nip and licking her ear while still fondling her breast before goes down and massage her pussy a while before insert a finger, causing her to moan and gasp.

"Ahh, uhh… hn, Killua" Gon moan breathlessly while Killua just lick her right nipple as he keep inserting another finger and moves in quite a fast pace causing Gon to moan and groan while holding on Killua's back tightly. He began to put another finger again and thrusting it in and out in a really fast pace, earning a loud and pleased moans and groans from Gon who is trying to hold her orgasm.

"Ki- killua… If, if you keep…keep do-doing this.. I-ah I'm gonna Ah… gonna…AAAAHHHH!" Gon finally came, soaking Killua's fingers. Killua smiled looking at her dazed from her release.

"You know that you are not the one who is getting all the fun, right? Killua said while licking his juice coated fingers.

"Ye-yeah" Gon started to recover and thinks that she should at least let Killua have a fun as well.

She moves her hand in the air until her hand rested on his thigh then brush against his cock, earning a gasp from Killua before she starts to close her hand around it and stroking it lightly making Killua gasp again at the feelings.

"Ahh! Kuh… Haahh… Ahhh..Ohhh yeahhh" Killua felt in bliss now for Gon moved her hand faster making his cock throbbing even more in desire. Gon take it as a good sign and started to speeds up which makes Killua's moans turn into loud cries from the wonderful sensation Gon gives to him making Gon speeds up more until Killua felt close to his release.

" G- Gon, f-faster! I'm- I'm close" Gon does so, fastening her pace causing Killua to finally reach his release in a loud cry, coated Gon's hand with his semen. Killua still struggling to catch his breath but raise his eyebrows when he notice Gon's hand is still wrapping his cock and she is scooting closer.

"G-Gon? What are- AHHHHHH!" Kilua gives another loud moan when he sees Gon is licking his manhood now. She licks it for a few times before took it inside her mouth made Killua scream from the sensation, she bobbed her head along the pulshing shaft, swirling her tongue around the head of Killua's arousal.

"Ahh! Uhn.. yeaahh! Ohhh! Killua gasped and his head fell back as Gon is still sucking, she groan when she felt Killua thrusting into her mouth but still trying to taking Killua in as deep as she could. He could barely contain the scream from escaping his throat when he felt he is close right row.

"G-Gon…ukh… I'm.. ah.. I'm.. I'm gonna! Ah! G- GOOONNNNN! Killua screamed as he exploded violently into Gon's waiting mouth, filling it until her mouth went overflow. Gon managed to swallow most of it and keep sucking, which causing more explosion followed. When it's finish, he is laying there and panting, truly in afterglow. When he recover, he looks at Gon who is now licking her semen stained hand causing Killua to smile and kiss her hard on the lips making him taste himself in the other's mouth. She moans when she feels Killua deepening the kiss and he pulled apart after breathing becomes an issue, leaving both of them to catch their breath.

It was then Killua gently push Gon to make her lay on her back. Gon knew what's going to happen so she spread her legs while Killua began to rub the swollen head of his manhood over her entrance causing her to moan loudly.

"Ki-Killua… please..please" Gon pleaded causing Killua wasted no time and pushing his manhood inside her wet entrance since she is truly aroused. Killua waited for a few moments until both of them used to the feel of their joining before Killua pulled out slowly until the tip and violently slammed his hip forward earning a loud cry from Gon as Killua had hit her g-spot. He keep thrust forward and carefully watched Gon's face as he fucked her, turned on by the cries and pants coming from her mouth as he keeps assaulted her g-spot deep inside of her.

"Yes! Ah yes, ahh! More! more! Faster… Harder!" Gon begged for more in which Killua happily obligied, both of them are close now. They tried to endure their release as long as they can until they can't hold it anymore.

"Ahh.. C-Close! Killua! K-Killuuuuaaahhhh!"

"Oh, Gon.. G-GGOONNNNNNN!

Eyes squeezed shut as they came with a loud cry. After Killua had finished his release, he panting hard and pulled Gon towards her embrace, still inside of her in which Gon accepts while she is panting hard as well, listening to Killua's heartbeat. She leans towards him and smile causing Killua to smile as well and hold her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Hey!?" Killua said suddenly, catching Gon off guard and making her turned towards Killua who look at her seriously even though she doesn't know about it. "Can we have another round!?"

Gon blushed but almost immediately nodding her head causing Killua's smile to widen and gently thrusting inside of her immediately earning a pleased groan from Gon. Gon pushed back slowly in response causing them to move in slow rhythm. Killua captured her lips again as their tongues sparred inside, sloppy and wet before Killua broke the kiss to nip and suck on her hard nipples causing Gon to arch her back and cried out while still sliding up and down.

Few moments later, Killua begin to thrust inside of her fast and deep inside causing Gon to rode him in the same rhythm. Gon clutched Killua closer, breathing heavily in Killua's ear. She faintly registered the lavender scent before her thought got interrupted by a deep thrust to her spot. Gon cried out, her walls clenching around Killua. They could feel they are close now, just a few more thrust and they are finally thrown into the oblivion.

"G-Gon. C-Commingg. I'm COMIINNGGGG! Killua goes tense before shooting his cum deep inside of Gon. Gon is not far off behind as well, she began to tremble as well and she finally on the verge for her release.

"C-close. I'm.. ah… ahn .. AHHHHHH! Gon cried out as she came, her walls milking Killua dry. After a while, both of them just simply relax in each other embrace for a moment before Killua decided to pull out of her and clean themselves before again, relaxing in the hot spring.

"You know, I truly felt at peace right now" Killua said with a sigh

Gon raised her eyebrows. "why? Because of the hot spring?"

"Nope, because I have finally had a time alone with you and do `it'" Killua said.

Gon blushed but shyly asked "So, want to make use of it for these 3 days?"

Killua smirk "I thought you never asked" Killua said before giving Gon a deep kiss in which she happily accepts.


	9. pleasant surprises

Chapter 9- surprise

After the holiday has finished, it's time for Killua to go back to his usual routine. However, Killua can't concentrate in the work since lately he noticed that Gon is not feeling well.

`I'm really worried. I hope she is alright' Killua thought while trying to concentrate in his work.

He immediately goes back to apartment in full speed after finishing his work. He goes inside his room and sees Gon who is now didn't touch her food.

"Gon, you are not eating?" Killua asked as he comes to sit next to her.

Gon shook her head "No. just thinking about it makes me want to throw up." Gon said as her face turn green and cover her mouth.

Then without wasting any moment, she runs towards the bathroom. Surprising Killua since she is able to get there while running.

Killua rubbed his head "Honestly. What's wrong with her?"

Gon returned few moments later and sit back in the same place. Killua takes a good look at her in hope for noticing her symptoms.

"Oi Gon, is it me or your breast is bigger?" Killua asked.

Gon grunted. "Among all things to talk about, you choose that topic?"

Killua hold back a laugh "Chill. I'm just asking."

Gon went huffed for a moment before answered in disdain while feeling her breast "Yes, they are"

Killua pet Mike as well while feeling nervous "Is it me or your behavior is getting worse?"

Gon glared at the ground which makes Killua flinch a bit from seeing her "Maybe it's just you"

Killua sweat drops `somehow, she snaps a lot recently.' Killua thought. "Are you feeling all right now?" Killua asked.

"Oh yeah, so fantastic to the point I always having nausea and threw up" Gon said, sarcastically.

Killua started to back off "O-Okay."

That night, Killua can't sleep. He keeps looking at Gon who is now sleeping, he can't help but worried also recently he does notice that Gonta and Mike are behaving rather weirdly.

"I hope I could figure things tomorrow." Killua said before drifting to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up and feeling truly agitated from the sound that he doesn't know what it is.

"Damn it! Who made those noises?" Killua said as he walks through the source of the noise.

He goes inside the bathroom and jumped from seeing Mike with Gonta, laying there with six little puppies.

"What the? You guys are together!?" Killua said while pointing at Mike and Gonta who just bark in return.

"Argh! Make way!"

Killua turned around and dodging Gon for just in time who is now goes inside the bathroom to throw up again. Killua began to rub her back to help her.

"Uh? Are you all right?" Killua asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Gon said as she glared in Killua's direction.

Killua back off "Well, no but Gon, look. This is a surprise from Gonta. She is having puppies" Killua said as he mentions Gon to look at the puppies direction.

"Wha? So that noises was made by the puppies that Mike and Gonta have?" Gon said, truly surprised.

"Hold on, how do you know that the puppies are belonging to Mike and Gonta?" Killua asked.

"Easy. Mike is the only dog that Gonta is close to" Gon said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhh" Killua said and ending the conversation.

Gon goes nearer Gonta and Mike. "Mike, Gonta, May I pet your puppies?"

Killua was worried since he knows that animal mostly don't let human to touch their children's but Gonta and Mike seem doesn't mind since they let Gon to hold their puppies.

"Aaww~.They are so small and warm" Gon said, feeling happy and giggled.

Killua look at the scene with a smile. He looks at Gon who is now cradling the puppies, as if they are a child. Killua sure knows that Gon could be a good mother, he began to imagine Gon cradling their baby. That would be a very good scene, a family consist of him and Gon with their child together. Yes, Killua wish it will become true one day.

However, Killua began to feel as if lightning had struck him when he realizes something. It is as if the missing puzzle is now completed. He began to understood everything regarding of Gon's situation.

Judging from Gon's entire symptom.

Her morning sickness.

Her mood swings.

Her nausea and vomiting.

Her tender breast.

That is the sign of pregnancy right?

Right?

Killua began to tremble as he finally realizes everything. Gon who can't hear Killua voice again, began to ask if he is alright.

"Hey, Killua. Are you there?" Gon asked.

Killua began to let out a scream in agony, unable to believe it.

He was so screwed.

Having to take care for the puppies and now for a probability of Gon having his child.

Maybe he ought to have used a condom.

After his screaming for it seems like a good minute, Killua have to apologize towards his entire neighbor for disturbing them. When he is finished, he began to told his theory towards Gon who is now surprised.

"You mean it? I might be pregnant!?" Gon asked.

Killua nodded. "Well, it is only theory but there is possibility, judging from your symptoms"

However, instead of feeling happy. Gon was crying right now.

"Wha- Gon. What's wrong?" Killua asked while hugging her.

"Ki- KIllua. If I'm really pregnant, will you want me to abort it?" Gon asked while sobbing.

"WHAT!" Killua can't believe his ears. There is no way he could kill his child. "Never! What are you saying? There is no way, I would do that!"

"Then, are you going to kill the puppies?" Gon asked in a small voice.

Killua widened his eyes in surprise "What? I'm not a killer! There is no way I would do that. Why are you asking that?"

"We-well. I thought you would kill since our economy condition is not good so-" Gon can't say anything for Killua had already kiss her to shut her.

Killua broke the kiss and stare at Gon, who could feel his gaze "Alright, listen. I'm not going to kill just because our economy situation is worse. I'll make sure to protect our families for Gonta and Mike are part of family as well along with the puppies. Either way, I'll make sure that we could get through all this." Killua said.

Gon broke out into a huge smile as her worries disappear "Really?"

Killua nodded "Yes, really"

Gon smile is now died down as she realizes something "It's good but Killua, aren't you going to be late for work?"

Killua went stiff for a moment before practically ran across the room and goes to prepares himself for work "SHIT! I'm late for my work!"

Gon just sighed, now she is beginning to get worried, again.

Even during the work, Killua is still worried on how he could make sure to provide enough for them. He began to think that he might need to find another job.

"I am so doomed, right now" Killua mumbled, getting a weird stare from the other workers.

After finish, Killua goes back to the apartment and found himself passing by the drugstore. Bracing himself, he goes in and buys three pregnancy tests. Barely concealing his embarrassment.

"Ah? Is your wife pregnant?" the clerk asked.

Killua could feel that he is now red in embarrassment and anger "No!" He answered, shortly.

"Ah, for your girlfriend then?" The clerk asked with a teasing smile.

Completely right but now he glares at the clerk "Just shut up and do your job, properly!" He spat the word as if the words are dunked in poison.

Killua pay the things and get out the store, leaving the clerk who is now feeling truly terrified, as if seeing a demon.

So right now, he was back with Gon and testing the pregnancy test. Gon who is feeling nervous, keep asking about the result.

"Killua, is it the time to know yet?" Gon asked, fidgeting.

"No, not yet!" Killua said, a bit irritated.

"Are you sure?" Gon asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, it's only three minutes" Killua said with a sigh, as he looked at the clock.

"Ukh…" Gon groaned, feeling the wait is like an eternity.

Feeling that Gon might be exploding from impatience, Killua pulled her into make-out sessions which completely distract her from asking the time for the result.

When they finished, Killua goes to check the tests. That is already finished and ready to be revealed.

"Alright, let me see. The first one is- positive" Killua said after bracing himself to check.

Gon just nodded.

"Second one is.. positive" Killua said, getting excited.

Gon gulped.

"Third one, well. Positive. Truly a winner." Killua said, feeling truly and really excited.

Gon was shocked "So, I'm really pregnant?"

"Well, when more than one pregnancy test says positive. It usually is" Killua said, happy that he is going to be a father.

Gon started to tear up.

"Wha-, why? We are going to be parents, aren't you happy?" Killua exclaims, truly not expecting her reaction.

"I- I am but- what if our child is blind just like me? There is a chance for that" Gon said, trying to hold back her tears but failed.

"Shh, Gon. I do know and understand that there is a chance but it's still our child and even if our child is blind, I wouldn't trade our child for anything so there is no need for you to stress yourself. I'm not worried about it." Killua said.

"Alright, thanks Killua" Gon said, after calming down.

"Well, I mean it" Killua said. `Now that we are sure, I need to find another job' Killua thought.

So Killua is now back at work and thinking that maybe he should skip break and doing more work.

"Well, doing extra things is fine but the pay extra isn't much either" Killua sigh but nevertheless continued with the work.

The boss come over and noticed that Killua is the only one working while the rest are taking a break.

"Hey Zaoldyeck." The boss called out.

Killua jumped a bit in surprises before turned around and see his boss "Eh? What is it boss?"

"How come you are the only one working? It is break time, you know" The boss said.

Killua is stuttering "Well uh, I kinda need money"

The boss raised his eyebrow "Eh? For what? Are you in debt or something?"

"No, I just. Well-" Killua trailed off. `Should I tell about Gon as my lover or my cousin?' Killua thought

"What?" The boss asked.

"Well, I have a cousin and she is blind so I have been helping with taking care of her and with the guide dog in the apartment since there is an accident and complicated matters" Killua said.

"Hm, I see" the boss said, deep in thinking before broke into a smile. "I might have another job for you"

"What is it?" Killua said, quickly.

"Well, a friend of mine is trying to find a worker to help around in the company like arranging the folder or printing or whatever. Most doesn't accept it since it is too troublesome so are you-"

"Yes! I'll take it!" Killua said, immediately.

"Wow, you truly are desperate. Aren't you" the boss said, chuckling.

"Err yeah" Killua said, nervously.

"Well, if that the case. You can divide the work here and there, I'm going to call my friend for you while you can continue." The boss said before leaving.

"Yes, sir." Killua said and continuing to work.

Few moments later, the boss returned.

"All right, Zaoldyeck. You got the job" the boss said.

Killua was surprised "That fast!?"

"Turns out he was desperate as well to look for a worker, aren't you feel lucky for this?" The boss said.

"Guess I am" Killua said with a smile.

"Well, you need to be there tomorrow morning. You will be given details about your job there so it is fine if you are not working here tomorrow. Here's the address" The boss said, giving the note.

"Thanks boss, I owe you" Killua said as he receives it.

"No problem, you are one of my hard working worker, after all" The boss said and leave.

Killua continued the work with a smile. "it seems I have been keep getting surprises. First are the puppies and a child then another job. Life is sure, full of surprises" Killua mumbled. `Then again, I need to do my best so I could support my own family'. Killua thought as he begins to work again and hoping he would do fine in his other job.


End file.
